W odbiciu
by Disharmonie
Summary: Tłumaczenie ll To, co się z nim działo, było przerażające; chociaż jego instynkty buntowały się przeciwko jego decyzji, nie zamierzał się poddać. Nadeszła jego kolej na złożenie ofiary i zadbanie o to, by przetrwali. Kanon zachowany całkowicie do DH, rozdziału "Dwór Malfoya".
1. Gwóźdź do trumny

Autor: brainstorm1001

Beta: Kochana Martynax

Tłumacz: anga971

Zgoda: Jak najbardziej!

Link: s/8648528/1/Mirrored]Mirrored

Pairing: Harrymort

Gatunek: drama

Opis: To, co się z nim działo, było przerażające; chociaż jego instynkty buntowały się przeciwko jego decyzji, nie zamierzał się poddać. Nadeszła jego kolej na złożenie ofiary i zadbanie o to, by przetrwali. Kanon zachowany całkowicie do DH, rozdziału "Dwór Malfoya".

**Tłumaczenie całkowicie dedykowane mojej ukochanej Pannie Mi**

* * *

**1\. Gwóźdź do trumny**

― PRZESTAŃ ALBO ONA UMRZE!

Harry zaczerpnął długi, drżący oddech i wstrzymywał go, aż poczuł ból w płucach.

Nie powinien był się zgodzić na ich pomoc i towarzystwo. Prawdopodobnie od dawna byłby już martwy, ale przynajmniej _to_ nigdy by się nie wydarzyło.

Powoli wyjrzał znad rantu kanapy ze skradzioną różdżką w spoconej dłoni. Bellatriks stała dokładnie w polu jego widzenia, trzymając przy sobie Hermionę, która wyglądała na nieprzytomną. Przystawiła swój niewielki, srebrny sztylet do gardła dziewczyny.

― Upuście swoje różdżki ― wyszeptała lodowato Bellatriks. ― Upuście je, albo sprawdzimy jak brudna jest jej krew! Powiedziałam, upuście je! ― wrzasnęła, kiedy żaden z nich się nie poruszył. Przycisnęła ostrze mocniej do gardła Hermiony, aż na skórze dziewczyny pojawiło się kilka kropel krwi.

― W porządku! ― krzyknął Harry i pośpiesznie wykonał polecenie, opuszczając różdżkę Bellatriks na podłogę przy swoich nogach. Ron, który stał bliżej niego, zrobił to samo z różdżką Glizdogona, po czym obaj unieśli wysoko ręce.

― Dobrze! ― zaśmiała się kobieta, a jej pierś dziko zafalowała. ― Draco, zabierz je! Czarny Pan nadchodzi, Harry Potterze. Zbliża się twój koniec!

Harry dobrze o tym wiedział; jego blizna wydawała się płonąć. Mógł poczuć, jak Voldemort leci przez niebo, z daleka, nad ciemnym i wzburzonym morzem. Wkrótce będzie już na tyle blisko, by aportować się do nich i Harrry powoli tracił nadzieję na wyjście z tej sytuacji.

― Teraz ― powiedziała lekko Bellatriks, kiedy Draco pośpieszył do niej z różdżkami. ― Cyziu, myślę, że możemy związać tych małych bohaterów, podczas gdy Greyback zajmie się panną Szlamą. Jestem pewna, że Czarny Pan nie pożałuje ci dziewczyny, Greyback, po tym, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś.

Ostatnie słowa zostały zagłuszone przez dobiegający z góry hałas. Wszyscy jednocześnie unieśli wzrok, akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak kryształowy żyrandol drży; później, skrzypiąc i złowieszczo podzwaniając, zaczyna spadać. Bellatriks, która stała bezpośrednio pod nim, odepchnęła Hermionę i rzuciła się na bok z krzykiem. Żyrandol rozbił się na podłodze, eksplodując kryształem i łańcuchami, gdy opadł na Hermionę i goblina.

Błyszczące, szklane odłamki poleciały we wszystkich stronach; Draco zgiął się, zakrywając pokrytą krwią twarz rękami. Jak tylko Ron wyciągnął Hermionę spod szczątek żyrandola, Harry skorzystał z okazji i skoczył za fotel. Wyrwał Draconowi trzy różdżki i skierował je wszystkie w Greybacka, po czym krzyknął:

― Drętwota!

Wilkołak został zmieciony z nóg potrójnym zaklęciem, przeleciał pod sufit, po czym runął na ziemię.

Narcyza pośpiesznie odsunęła Draco, by nie odniósł więcej ran, jednak Bellatriks skoczyła na równe nogi. Włosy sterczały jej wokół głowy, gdy wywijała srebrnym sztyletem. Narcyza w tym czasie skierowała różdżkę na drzwi.

― Zgredek! ― krzyknęła i nawet Bellatriks zamarła. ― Ty! Ty zrzuciłeś żyrandol?

Drobny skrzat przytruchtał do pokoju, a jego drżące palce skierowały się na starszą z kobiet.

― Nie wolno ci krzywdzić Harry'ego Pottera! ― zapiszczał

― Zabij go, Cyziu! ― wysyczała Bellatriks, ale rozległ się kolejny głośny trzask i różdżka Narcyzy też wyleciała w powietrze i wylądowała po drugiej stronie pokoju. ― Ty brudna, mała małpo! ― wrzasnęła. ― Jak śmiesz odbierać czarownicy różdżkę, jak śmiesz zwracać się przeciwko swoim panom?!

― Zgredek nie ma pana! ― zapiszczał skrzat. ― Zgredek jest wolnym skrzatem i Zgredek przyszedł tu uratować Harry'ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół!

Harry sapnął, gdy nagle poczuł ogromny ból.

Blizna na jego czole szarpnęła się, jakby była żywa i wywrócił mu się żołądek. Miał nikłą świadomość tego, że zostały im sekundy, nim Voldemort się pojawi.

― Ron, łap i BIEGNIJ! ― wrzasnął, jednocześnie rzucając w jego kierunku jedną z różdżek.

Widział, jak przecina powietrze, jak ręka Rona sięga po nią, ale wówczas z głośnym łomotem drzwi otworzyły się i umysł Harry'ego zalała fala euforii połączona z najgorszą agonią. Opadł na kolana, ściskając w rękach swoje płonące czoło i modlił się, by Ron z Hermioną to zrobili, by udało im się uciec...

Przerażony jęk Rona dotarł do niego dopiero po chwili, roznosząc jego nadzieję w drobny pył, a radosny okrzyk Bellatriks tylko potwierdził jego najczarniejsze myśli.

― Zgredek! ― wrzasnął, wciąż uciskając pulsującą bliznę. ― Pośpiesz się! Wydostań stąd Rona i Hermionę…!

Nawet przez zamknięte oczy widział promień zielonego światła i kiedy otworzył je przerażony, zobaczył skrzata domowego trafionego śmiertelnym zaklęciem. Ich wzrok spotkał się po raz ostatni, nim światło zgasło w tych wielkich, szklanych oczach i drobne ciało Zgredka osunęło się na podłogę.

― Nie!

Harry złapał go, zanim upadł i przyciągnął go bliżej trzęsącymi się dłońmi, potrząsając nim delikatnie.

― Nie... proszę, nie… Zgredku...Zgredku!

Wściekłość i smutek wzrosły w nim niczym fala, a ta mała, chora, radosna część niego, która była połączona z potworem stojącym w drzwiach, tylko dolewała oliwy do ognia w jego duszy. Chciał chwycić sztylet Bellatriks, rozciąć jej klatkę piersiową, wyciąć kawałek zgniłego ciała i wepchnąć Voldemortowi do gardła.

Jednak nie mógł dla Zgredka już nic zrobić, nieważne, jak bardzo go to bolało. Teraz najważniejsze było znalezienie sposobu, by ich stąd wydostać. Póki co zarówno on, jak i jego przyjaciele żyli i jeśli chciał, by tak zostało, musiał obmyślić jakiś plan tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Spojrzał na nich, rozważając kilka możliwości i natychmiast zauważył, że różdżka, którą rzucił Ronowi, była poza jego zasięgiem. Nie mogąc na niego liczyć, wiedział, że musi dostać się do dwóch pozostałych, upuszczonych pod natłokiem bólu, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby to zrobić, czując na sobie płonące spojrzenie Voldemorta. Jeden zły ruch i skończy martwy. Nie, żeby to naprawdę miało jakieś znaczenie, skoro Voldemort i tak planował go zabić.

― Mój Panie! Jako pan tego domu, jestem dumny, mogąc zaprezentować ci Harry'ego Pottera!

Harry uniósł wzrok, patrząc na ojca Draco, który mówił do Voldemorta, klęcząc u jego stóp niczym jakiś biedny niewolnik.

― Ty?! ― wykrzyknęła Bellatriks, po czym również szybko pokłoniła się przed wysoką, wychudzoną postacią, od której bił mrok. ― Nie przypominam sobie, byś miał jakiekolwiek prawo do przekazania go! Mój Panie, to ja byłam tą, która cię wezwała i…

― Ja złapałem Pottera, mój Panie! ― Greyback wyszedł z cienia; utykał, trzymając się za swoje złamane żebra, ale najwyraźniej znów był w pełni władz dzięki swojej nieludzkiej formie. ― Nieważne co mówią, mój Panie, to ja go złapałem!

Voldemort nic na to nie powiedział. Harry jedynie czuł intensywne spojrzenie jego krwistoczerwonych oczu, kiedy wpatrywał się w niego z ciemnego końca pokoju.

― Bądź cicho, ty mająca na punkcie złota obsesję, szumowino! ― Bellatriks splunęła na wilkołaka, ponownie, skupiając na sobie uwagę Harry'ego. Greyback obnażył zęby, jednak kobieta nie wydawała się być zbytnio zmartwiona; wręcz zlekceważyła go, kontynuując swoją tyradę: ― Nie jesteś nawet warty uwagi naszego Pana! Przestań kłopotać go swoją brudną, pół….!

― Wystarczy!

Te cicho wymówione słowa były zimniejsze niż arktyczny wiatr i przerwały jej małą przemowę w połowie zdania. Bellatriks szybko powróciła do służalczej pozycji przed stopami Voldemorta i ucałowała jego szatę przepraszająco. Harry prychnąłby z niesmakiem, gdyby tylko nie był tak zdesperowany i miał jakiś pomysł, jak wydostać ich z tego bałaganu.

― Jestem… ― Voldemort przerwał i powoli wynurzył się z cienia, dzięki czemu Harry mógł zobaczyć jego bladą, wężowatą twarz w ostrym świetle. Zimny strach ścisnął jego szaleńczo bijące serce i przez moment nie mógł złapać oddechu. Zawiódł w powierzonym mu zadaniu… zawiódł wszystkich… ― …Niezwykle rozczarowany ― skończył mężczyzna lekko, a złowroga nuta pojawiła się w jego głosie. ― Jeśli tylko przybyłbym chwilę później, mógłbym jedynie popatrzeć, jak Potter znowu znika. Właśnie tak zamierzaliście przekazać mi chłopca, Bellatriks?

― Nie! Nie, mój Panie! ― krzyknęła; jej oczy, częściowo ukryte pod ciężkimi powiekami, błyszczały, ukazując jej rosnącą desperację. ― To wszystko była wina tego małego, brudnego skrzata domowego, który pojawił się nagle, próbując pomóc Potterowi uciec!

― Więc wam wszystkim przeszkodził jeden skrzat domowy? ― wyszeptał Voldemort okropnie szyderczym głosem.

― M―mój Panie…! ―wyjęczała z twarzą czerwoną ze wstydu i oczami pełnymi łez.

― Cisza! Nie chcę słyszeć ani jednego słowa z twoich ust, Bellatriks. Odejdź ― przerwał jej szorstko, nie poświęcając jej więcej uwagi. Zamiast tego zbliżył się do swojej przyszłej ofiary. Harry rozglądał się wściekle; nie mógł przeoczyć złośliwego grymasu starszego Malfoya, który posłał do pleców Bellatriks. Nie przejmował się tym jednak. Natychmiast potrzebował jakiegoś pomysłu ― każdy byłby w tej chwili dobry. Jednak jego umysł był kompletnie pusty i po raz pierwszy czuł, że nie ma żadnej nadziei. Nie mógł liczyć na pomoc, ani od stojącego w odległym końcu pokoju z Draco, w ramionach Narcyzy, ani od obejmującego nieprzytomną, zakrwawioną Hermionę ― w taki sam sposób, w jaki on trzymał Zgredka ― Rona. Harry spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który odwzajemnił puste spojrzenie, jakby żegnał się ze swoim życiem.

― _Nie poddawaj się_ ― wyszeptał słowa pocieszenia, chociaż sam nie miał już nadziei. Mimo to, miał wrażenie, jakby te kilka słów podniosło nieco na duchu jego przyjaciół. Ron skinął mu głową i Harry w końcu zdobył się na odwagę, by spojrzeć na zbliżającego się do niego powoli Voldemorta.

― _Słynny_ Harry Potter ― wyszeptał przerażająco. ― Znowu się spotykamy.

Powoli uniósł swoją cisową różdżkę, którą trzymał długimi palcami.

― Ach, chciałem zrobić to czarną różdżką, ale najwyraźniej ta musi nam wystarczyć.

Harry, mając doskonałe pojęcie na temat tego, co nadchodzi, odłożył Zgredka ostrożnie na ziemię i użył swojego wytrenowanego refleksu, próbując porwać jedną z leżących za nim różdżek. One jednak odleciały od niego, nim w ogóle mógłby ich dotknąć i upadły na podłogę kilka metrów dalej.

― Nawet o tym nie myśl, Potter. Tym razem nie zamierzam grać uczciwie. Tym razem po prostu umrzesz.

Nienawiść zagotowała się w Harrym po usłyszeniu tych słów. Wstał powoli, prostując plecy.

― Zabiję cię, ale wpierw musisz zapłacić mi za upokorzenie, które poniosłem z powodu twojego wyjątkowego szczęścia.

Machnął różdżką i Harry poczuł jak jego kręgosłup wygina się w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej na cmentarzu. Nagle Voldemort zmienił zdalnie, zwalniając czar, po czym skierował różdżkę w stronę Rona i Hermiony. Nim Harry zdążył krzyknąć w przerażeniu, usłyszał, jak mówi:

― _Enervate_.

Chwilę później Hermiona ocknęła się w ramionach Rona, rozglądając się uważnie, nim zamarła z przeraźliwym sapnięciem, kiedy dotarło do niej, co się działo.

― Chcę, by twoi przyjaciele mogli to zobaczyć ― wytłumaczył Voldemort i jego głos zadrżał ze złośliwej przyjemności. ― A teraz uklęknij przede mną z własnej woli, albo będziesz patrzył na śmierć przyjaciół.

Z walącym sercem, Harry odwrócił głowę do Rona i Hermiony. Usta przyjaciela poruszały się i Harry wiedział, co mówi: _i tak nas zabije._

Odłamek lodu przebił pulsujący mięsień wewnątrz klatki piersiowej Pottera. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, a wciąż nie wiedział, jak to powstrzymać.

― Niemądrze jest kazać mi czekać, Potter.

Harry odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Czarnego Pana i powoli opadł na kolana.

― Ach… tak. To jest dużo lepsze niż _Imperius_. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. A teraz, co zrobisz, by jeszcze trochę przedłużyć im życia?

Harry nic nie powiedział, jedynie zaciskał zęby. Był pewien, że Voldemort był świadom, że jego odpowiedź brzmiałaby "prawie wszystko". I to go przerażało. Ale nie chciał okazać lęku, tym samym wzmacniając rozbawienie Riddle'a.

― Cóż za wola walki... to prawie godne podziwu. ― Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego szyderczo, obchodząc go powolnym krokiem.

Harry trzymał swoją głowę dumnie, nawet kiedy mężczyzna znowu przed nim stanął.

― A teraz błagaj mnie, bym ich oszczędził ― nakazał zimno. ― Błagaj o litość; czołgaj się po podłodze jak wszyscy inni, a może wezmę twoją prośbę pod uwagę.

Harry wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. Odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Jego dłonie zwinęły się w pięści i zaciskał je coraz mocniej, aż zabolało.

― Nie? ― zapytał Voldemort. ― Wciąż niczego się nie nauczyłeś, prawda? Wierzę, że już raz ci mówiłem, że posłuszeństwo jest cnotą; mógłbyś nauczyć się przynajmniej tego przed śmiercią.

― Mój panie! ― podniecony głos dobiegł ich gdzieś zza Czarnego Pana. ― Pozwól mi go nauczyć, błagam! Będę torturowała tę dziewczynę i jej krzyk sprawi, że będzie błagał jak dziecko.

― Bellatriks? ― wyszeptał cicho Voldemort, nieco przechylając głowę. ― Zostałaś odwołana.

― P―panie, Ja… ja… myślałam, że może jeszcze raz byś to przemyślał…? ― powiedziała niepewnie, pojawiając się w polu widzenia Harry'ego. Jej błagalny głos drżał.

Voldemort nie odpowiedział, ale biorąc pod uwagę jej zrozpaczoną minę, musiał posłać jej jedno ze swoich bezlitosnych spojrzeń. Najwyraźniej w końcu dotarło do niej, jaka była jej kara. Nie mogła być świadkiem triumfu swojego pana.

Chwilę później palące uczucie powróciło do czoła Harry'ego, informując go, że znowu był obserwowany. Stało się to od razu, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Lestrange i Voldemort ponownie przemówił:

― Nie jestem jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony, że odmawiasz współpracy, Potter. Nie ma to większego znaczenia, bo i tak zmierzam to szybko naprawić ― powiedział, postukując trzymaną różdżką, po czym posłał mu kpiący uśmiech. ― Także wpierw będziesz przyglądał się, jak zabijam twoich przyjaciół. Bez problemu złamię twój kruchy umysł, a o niczym innym nie marzę. A teraz powiedz mi, kim powinienem zająć się pierwszym: chłopakiem czy dziewczyną?

W tej chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na granicy szaleństwa, ale nie miał nic do stracenia. Mógł po prostu tam klęczeć, patrząc, jak najważniejsze dla niego osoby umierają tak samo jak Zgredek, albo mógł umrzeć pierwszy, próbując ich uratować. Tak na to patrząc, nie było się nawet nad czym zastanawiać. Wiedział, że będzie walczył, nawet, jeśli nie było żadnej szansy na ucieczkę. Harry spojrzał na Voldemorta, a skoro przygotował się już na śmierć, mógł dać upust swojej wściekłości.

― Panie pierwsze, moja królowo ― wycedził przez zęby, wkładając całą swoją nienawiść w każde słowo. Po czym uderzył pięścią z całej siły w krocze Voldemorta, które znalazło się w zasięgu ręki i na poziomie oczu.

To było precyzyjne uderzenie: Harry poczuł jak jego knykcie napotykają twardą kość, wcześniej przebijając się przez miękki organ.

Wrzask, który wydał z siebie Voldemort był daleko poza możliwościami strun głosowych każdego, normalnego człowieka. Przez tę krótką chwilę Harry przyglądał się z satysfakcją, jak długie ciało Czarnego Pana zwija się, jakby miało zaraz eksplodować. Długie pazury odnalazły i podrapały boleśnie twarz Harry'ego, kiedy mężczyzna, wyjąc, opadł na kolana, ale Harry zignorował go, już przymierzając się do ciosu w szczękę. Uderzył z tą samą precyzją przy akompaniamencie głośnego trzasku uderzających o siebie zębów. Voldemort przewrócił się i różdżka wysunęła się mu z palców.

To był to.

To była szansa, na którą Harry czekał.

Chwilę później Voldemort był już za nim, ciągnąc za kurtkę i rozrywając koszulkę. Drapał jego plecy, będąc przerażonym na myśl, że jego różdżka może dostać się w ręce jego największego wroga.

― Lucjuszu! ― wrzasnął pierwsze spójne słowo Czarny Pan i Harry mógł zobaczyć kątem oka, jak blondyn przebudza się z początkowego szoku i rusza w ich kierunku, by pomóc swojemu panu.

Wkładając wszystko w ostatnią próbę, jaką miał, Harry, wciąż leżąc na podłodze pod ciężarem Voldemorta, wyciągnął się na tyle, na ile mógł i w końcu, po kolejnym szarpnięciu, udało mu się złapać w dłoń cisową różdżkę między środkowy i wskazujący palec. Wziął ją do ręki, odpierając się z całych sił, by obrócić się i uderzyć jeszcze raz w głowę Czarnego Pana. Póki co nie możliwym było zabicie go, więc próba i tak nie miała większego znaczenia. Musiał wpierw zniszczyć jego horkruksy. Miał zadanie do wykonania. I aby je wypełnić, musiał się stąd uwolnić. Teraz.

Rzucił różdżkę przez pokój, nim Riddle miał w ogóle szansę po nią sięgnąć i Voldemort, ponieważ jego istnienie w pełni od niej zależało, rzucił się za nią na oślep, wrzeszcząc, by jego zwolennicy się zatrzymali, nieważne, co robili.

Czerwone światło oszałamiacza musnęło włosy Harry'ego, gdy ten wstał, a kiedy spojrzał za siebie, dostrzegł Lucjusza uderzającego w podłogę w dość bolesny sposób.

― Harry!

Harry odwrócił się w stronę skąd doleciało zaklęcie i zobaczył Rona, rzucającego mu jedną z różdżek, które przejął, podczas gdy słabej i poranionej Hermionie udało się wyciągnąć goblina spod roztrzaskanego żyrandolu. Szybko znalazła się przy Ronie, łapiąc go za rękę. Harry, widząc co się dzieje, złapał szybko różdżkę, ruszając się w kierunku Zgredka i złapał jego drobną, bezwładną dłoń.

― Avada…

Harry szczęśliwie nie usłyszał reszty, gdy odwrócił się w miejscu, znikając w nieznane. Powtarzał w myślach nazwę miejsca i miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by dostać się tam bezpiecznie…

_Muszelka… Billa i Fleur… Muszelka…_

Po czym upadł na mokrą trawę, a ciche odgłosy odległego morza, wypełniły jego zrozpaczony umysł.

Niezdolny do ruchu nie otwierał oczu. Nawet oddychanie wydawało mu się zbyt trudne. Czuł się emocjonalnie rozbity i kompletnie wyczerpany.

Nieco później upewnił się, że dostał się we właściwe miejsce, gdy Dean i Luna przybiegli do niego, zaczynając coś mówić. Nie słyszał ich słów, a kiedy otworzył oczy, jedynym, co widział, było leżące przed nim bezwładnie, chude ciało Zgredka.

― Ron i Hermiona? ― Udało mu się wydusić nieco później i Dean przekazał mu, że wszystko było z nimi w porządku i powinien do nich dołączyć.

― Nie… Chcę wpierw go pochować. I chcę to zrobić prawidłowo… ― Usłyszał swój cichy głos.

Jego blizna bolała i piekła, kiedy pracował, kopiąc głębiej i głębiej w ziemi. Część jego umysłu czuła złość i cierpienie Voldemorta, i widział go karzącego okrutnie tych, którzy zostali w dworze Malfoya.

Gdy już pozwolił całej duszonej dotychczas w sobie rozpaczy się uwolnić, zadziałała jak tarcza przed szałem Voldemorta.

Z utratą swojego drogiego przyjaciela, jego obsesyjna tęsknota za insygniami również ustąpiła. Czy kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie schronić się przed śmiercią, kiedy jego przyjaciele byliby gotowi zapłacić cenę życia tylko po to, by go ochronić?

Czuł się, jakby był na granicy snu.

Był już wczesny ranek, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się przy grobie Zgredka, by go pożegnać. Po tym, Harry wrócił z nimi do willi i zajął miejsce przy stole w kuchni. Wpatrywał się w piękną, poranną scenerię przez okno, pamiętając, jak błagał Zgredka, by nigdy więcej nie ratował jego życia. Gdyby skrzat go posłuchał, jego mały przyjaciel wciąż by żył, podczas gdy teraz zapewne dołączył już do jego rodziców.

― 'Arry… mon Dieu! Właście ja zauważyć, że ty też krwawić! Chodź, daj mi opatrzyć to!

Harry odwrócił się do mówiącej do niego Fleur i poczuł ukłucie bólu, kiedy rozorana na plecach skóra zaprotestowała przeciwko tak gwałtownemu ruchowi.

― Wszystko w porządku ― powiedział. ― Inni bardziej potrzebują pomocy, niż ja, Fleur.

― Inni już odpocziwali i zdrowieją. Teraz twoja kolej.

Harry w odpowiedzi przytaknął, odwracając się plecami do Fleur.

― Dziękuję ― wyszeptał cicho.

― Boże! ― Usłyszał jej zaniepokojone mruknięcie. ― To wyglądać naprawdę paskudni. Kto ci to zrobili?

― Nie chcesz wiedzieć ― odparł, patrząc na powierzchnię wody, gdzie odbijały się promienie słoneczne.

― Muszi to najpirw oczyścić ― poinformowała go Fleur i skinął bezwiednie, słuchając, co Bill mówił na temat bezpieczeństwa poza Hogwartem odkąd Śmierciożercy dowiedzieli się, że Ron podróżował razem z Harrym.

Nim jednak mógł zapytać, jak Weasleyowie byli chronieni, dziewczyna znowu się do niego odezwała:

― Masz coś w twojej ranie, 'Arry. Muszim to usunąć. To możi lekko bolić.

Chwilę później Harry poczuł krótkie ukłucie bólu, a następnie nieprzyjemną wilgoć, kiedy krew zaczęła wypływać z głębokiej rany wzdłuż jego pleców.

― Co to bić? ― zastanowiła się, przyglądając się temu zniesmaczona. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na jej zakrwawione paznokcie. Chciała właśnie wyrzucić to, co trzymała, czym by nie było, ale złapał jej rękę delikatnie i poczekał, aż upuściła przedmiot na jego dłoń.

― To wyglądać jak… paznokić… ― Wzdrygnęła się, marszcząc nos.

― I właśnie tym jest ― odparł, szybko myśląc.

Zamierzał zatrzymać to do czasu, aż będzie przydatne. Chciał jeszcze coś potwierdzić i Hermiona z całą pewnością potrafiłaby mu z tym pomóc. Ale przed tym musiał porozmawiać z Gryfkiem i Olivanderem.

I już wiedział, z którym z nich zobaczy się najpierw.


	2. Zimniejszy niż lód

**2\. Zimniejszy niż lód**

― Harry, jesteś moim bohaterem!

Przez dwa tygodnie Ron non stop szczerzył się do niego - jak teraz - nieustannie przypominając mu o tym, co dokładnie wydarzyło się w dworze Malfoyów. Kiedy wrócili, oczywiście wszyscy chcieli wiedzieć, jakim cudem udało im się uciec. Ron był nawet bardziej niż chętny, do udzielania wszelkich informacji, zmieniając nieznacznie szczegóły przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Bill i Fleur najlepiej znali całą prawdę, jako że usłyszeli tę historię jako pierwsi. Kiedy Lupin przyszedł podzielić się z Harrym radosną nowiną, że został ojcem, Ron korzystając z okazji, żywo opisał, jak po wykastrowaniu Sami―Wiecie―Kogo i po pobiciu go do nieprzytomności na oczach wszystkich Śmierciożerców, Harry wyszedł przez otwarte drzwi z wysoko uniesioną głową i nikt, nawet Bellatriks Lestrange, nie próbował go zatrzymać. Harry tylko pokręcił głową do Lupina, który skinął ze zrozumieniem; żaden z nich wolał nie przerywać Ronowi jego opowieści, zwłaszcza, że zgodnie uznali, że zapał Weasleya poprawiał nastroje wszystkim innym. Poza tym Harry był zbyt zaskoczony, przytłoczony i jednocześnie zachwycony tym, że Lupin chciał, by został ojcem chrzestnym Teddy'ego, aby przejmować się czymkolwiek innym.

Teraz jednak uniósł wzrok znad książki do zaawansowanych eliksirów, którą pożyczył od Hermiony, i westchnął. Ronowi najwyraźniej dalej wydawało się, że to było zabawne; mylił się.

― Przestań ― powiedział, nim jego przyjaciel mógłby bardziej się rozkręcić, po czym dodał: ― Skupmy się na dokończeniu planów, dobrze?

― Oczywiście, Harry, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Kto jeszcze może powiedzieć, że...ee…?

― Dotknął klejnotów Voldemorta? Wierzę, że niewiele osób. Chyba że chcesz, abym opisał ci to doświadczenie szczegółowo?

Wyraz twarzy Rona szybko zmienił się w całkowite przerażenie.

― Nie ― mruknął i odwrócił wzrok, zażenowany.

― Więc skończ już o tym mówić. To nie tak, że chcę ciągle sobie o tym przypominać.

― Ale Harry, byłeś świetny! Jego wrzask wciąż dźwięczy mi w uszach.

Twarz Rona ponownie rozjaśniła się na to wspomnienie, ale Harry tylko przewrócił oczami.

― Taa, niezwykle odważny był ten dziewczęcy odruch! Tak, dziewczęcy, Ron! Przyznam, że usłyszenie jego krzyku bólu było satysfakcjonujące, ale faceci nie robią sobie czegoś takiego. Serio. Jestem pewien, że wrzeszczałbyś tak samo, gdyby ktoś cię tak potraktował, więc mógłbyś już przestać?

Porcja świeżego powietrza wpadła do małego pokoju, kiedy Hermiona wparowała do środka.

― Słyszałam was aż w kuchni, chłopcy ― powiedziała z wyrzutem, przerzucając swoje gęste włosy przez ramię, nim się do nich dosiadła. ― Niemniej, jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię na temat tego, o czym dyskutowaliście, myślę, że byłeś naprawdę bardzo odważny, Harry. Każdy bez problemu ci to przyzna. Ale, z drugiej strony, muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Lepiej by było, gdybyś tego uniknął, po prostu go obezwładniając ― dodała, kładąc opasłą księgę, którą ze sobą przyniosła pod pachą, na blat.

Ron patrzył na nią z komicznym wyrazem twarzy przez kilka sekund.

― Co?! Hermiono! Bylibyśmy martwi, gdyby Harry nic nie zrobił! Był absolutnie… pomysłowy. ― Ściszył głos, kiedy dziewczyna przytknęła palce do ust i wysyczała do niego:

― Oczywiście, że Harry nas uratował, a to było pomysłowe. ― Zaczęła kartkować książkę, którą ze sobą przyniosła. ― Niemniej jednak, aż do teraz, Sami―Wiecie―Komu zależało wyłącznie na jego śmierci.

― Wyłącznie? ― wypluł Ron, ale Hermiona znowu go uciszyła.

― Tak. Wyobraź sobie, co stanie się następnym razem, kiedy się spotkają, a obawiam się, że jest to nieuniknione ― powiedziała, rzucając Harry'emu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

― Wolałbym zbyt wiele o tym nie myśleć ― przyznał, pocierając skroń. ― Będzie starał się odpłacić mi za to w najboleśniejszy sposób, jak to tylko możliwe.

― Nie, jeśli do tego czasu zniszczysz wszystkie jego horkruksy ― sprzeciwił się Ron.

― Racja. Więc lepiej zacznijmy myśleć nad tym, gdzie znajdziemy następny. ― Harry zamilkł, po czym zerknął na przyjaciółkę.

― Znalazłaś coś, Hermiono?

― Tak ― przytaknęła, po czym przesunęła palec w dół strony, i przeczytała: ― To powinno zadziałać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na małą, szklaną fiolkę, którą Harry bezpiecznie trzymał w kieszeni spodni. Długi, kręcony, czarny włos i mały kawałek śmiertelnie białego paznokcia leżały niewinnie na dnie.

― Jesteś absolutnie pewna? Ponieważ, jeśli nie zadziała tak, jak powinno, nie chcę nawet myśleć o konsekwencjach.

Palące spojrzenie Hermiony spoczęło na Harrym. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i uniosła dumnie brodę.

― Oczywiście, że jestem pewna! Możesz sam przeczytać, jeśli mi nie wierzysz! ― prychnęła, popychając w jego stronę książkę.

Harry natychmiast podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

― Nie zrozum mnie źle, całkowicie ci wierzę ― próbował się poprawić. ― Ale mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz moje obawy.

― Spójrz ― powiedziała, brzmiąc nieco spokojniej. ― Książka jasno mówi, że możesz użyć włosa, paznokcia, albo kawałka skóry, w zasadzie wszystkiego poza cieczą. Szczególnie krwią. To mogłoby dramatycznie zmienić właściwości eliksiru.

― W jaki sposób? ― zapytał niepewnie.

― Cóż, na przykład mógłbyś zacząć myśleć, jak inna osoba… albo przejąć niektóre z jej osobistych zachowań. Ten akapit nie tłumaczy tego zbyt dokładnie ― przyznała z wahaniem.

― Brzmi przerażająco. Dobrze, że nie ma na tym krwi ― powiedział, unosząc fiolkę na wysokość oczu.

― Wstrzymajcie się! O czym wy w ogóle gadacie? ― wyszeptał wściekle Ron. ― Myślałem, że zgodziliśmy się, już, że Harry nie użyje Eliksiru Wielosokowego! To zbyt niebezpieczne! Nie… to po prostu szaleństwo! Jak możesz w ogóle rozważać zmianę w…

Wściekły syk Hermiony sprawił, że ledwo wypowiedział ostatnie słowa.

― … Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

― Dużo o tym myślałem ― powiedział Harry najspokojniej jak potrafił. ― Myślisz, że jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy? Albo że na to czekam? Sama myśl o tym mnie przeraża, Ron! Przewraca mi się przez to w żołądku, ale…!

Odwrócił się na krześle, patrząc prosto w oczy Rona.

― Jest to również nasza największa szansa, by wyjść z Gringotta żywymi. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć! Nikt nie będzie zadawał pytań. Nikt nas nie sprawdzi. Mamy w swoich rękach przepustkę!

― Ale on będzie o tym wiedział, Harry. ― Ron potrząsnął głową, wciąż nieprzekonany. ― Będzie wiedział, że szukamy horkruksów.

― Nie jestem taka pewna ― zaoponowała Hermiona. ― Kto niby mu o tym powie? W końcu to nie tak, że któryś ze Śmierciożerców zapyta: Mój Panie, co robiłeś w banku tego dnia, kiedy miałeś zrobić to, czy tamto? Mylę się?

Harry, mając otwarte poparcie Hermiony, wiedział, że sprawa była już przesądzona. Oczywistym było, że potajemnie miała nadzieję na wsparcie; potrzebowała kogoś, kto pomógłby jej odegrać rolę Bellatriks, a kto nadawał się do tego lepiej, niż sam Lord Voldemort? I Harry chciał wierzyć, że będzie w stanie, dobrze go odegrać. Odwiedzał jego umysł wystarczająco często i uczył się jego zachowań. Jednak będąc w jego prawdziwej skórze, naprawdę mógł się zmienić...Szybko odpędził od siebie tę myśl, która tylko sprawiła, że nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

W międzyczasie Ron porzucił otwarte protesty, zamiast tego zaczął mamrotać do siebie.

― Skoro tak mówisz… Wciąż tylko nie wiem, czy będę w stanie znieść to towarzystwo ― wyszeptał, przygryzając wargi.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia udało im się dopracować plan razem z Gryfkiem, w którego towarzystwie Harry nie czuł się najlepiej. Miał wręcz wrażenie, że goblin zaczął podejrzewać, iż Harry nie będzie chciał dać mu miecza, kiedy ich misja dobiegnie końca, a do tego atmosfera była cały czas napięta. Harry chciałby móc być z nim bardziej szczery, zwłaszcza, że kłamstwo było wbrew jego najgłębszym przekonaniom, jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie miał wyjścia.

Poinformowali Billa i Fleur, że planują wyjść wczesnym rankiem i nie chcą, by ci ich wówczas widzieli. Mieli obiekcje względem tego, że Harry razem z Hermioną przed wyjściem będą musieli przemienić się w inne osoby; dlatego też uznali, że im mniej będą wiedzieli o ich planie, tym będzie dla nich bezpieczniej.

Tej nocy Harry spał niespokojnie. Budził się co chwilę, wsłuchując się w chrapanie Rona i jego przewracanie się na łóżku. Przypomniał sobie, jaką czuł determinację graniczącą z podekscytowaniem na noc przed wyprawą do Ministerstwa Magii. Teraz jednak był pełen niepokoju i dręczących go wątpliwości. W dodatku nie chodziło tylko o to, że obawiał się, iż plan mógł się nie powieść, ponieważ był naprawdę dobry; Gryfek wiedział, jak przedostać ich do skarbca, a nikt nigdy nie odważył się wymusić na Voldemorcie konieczności poddania się procedurom bezpieczeństwa. Wciąż jednak to nie wystarczało, by rozwiać jego wątpliwości. Wiedział, że powodzenie misji zależało wyłącznie od jego wiarygodnego odegrania Voldemorta i siania wokół siebie wszechogarniającego lęku.

Kiedy w końcu nadszedł ranek, Ron zsunął się z łóżka i ubrał w półmroku.

Harry założył okulary i usiadł na materacu; każdy nerw w jego ciele zdawał się napięty w oczekiwaniu.

― Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz ― wyszeptał Ron i Harry skinął, biorąc do ręki szklaną fiolkę oraz małą buteleczkę z eliksirem wielosokowym z szafki nocnej.

Wstał cicho, po czym wziął długą, czarną szatę, którą Hermiona przygotowała dla niego wczorajszego wieczoru. Następnie zakradł się do małej komody obok sypialni, którą dzielili z Deanem. Położył fiolkę i buteleczkę na wąskiej półce i oparł się o szafę z pościelą, oddychając głęboko, by powstrzymać drżenie rąk.

Fakt, że wszędzie było jeszcze ciemno, zapewniał mu minimalny komfort. Nikt go nie zobaczy… nikt się nie dowie… co nie było oczywiście prawdą, skoro kilka osób musiało widzieć i wszystko wiedzieć.

Zajęło mu dobrą minutę, nim przygotował się na to, co nadchodziło i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w starym, wysłużonym lustrze, które wisiało na przeciwległej ścianie.

― Okej ― powiedział do siebie. ― Po prostu to zrób. Możesz to zrobić.

Harry odkorkował butelkę i wrzucił do niej paznokieć. Eliksir zasyczał głośno niczym czajnik z gotująca się wodą i spienił się wściekle. Chwilę później zmienił kolor na fioletowo niebieski. Gdy się w końcu uspokoił, jedynie nieco parował, ale nie w sposób, jaki robił to gorący hubek herbaty. Raczej przypominało to Harry'emu sytuację, gdy coś bardzo zimnego stykało się z ciepłem.

Niepewnie uniósł buteleczkę do ust, sprawdzając znowu swoje odbicie. Był tak zdenerwowany, że jego brzuch zaciskał się boleśnie, odmawiając przyjęcia czegokolwiek.

Para zaniepokojonych, jaskrawo zielonych oczu patrzyła na niego z lustra.

Zgrzytnął zębami. Jego przyjaciele zrozumieliby, gdyby nie potrafił tego zrobić. Zawsze mógłby ukryć się pod peleryną niewidką, gdzie byłby bezpieczny, wystawiając przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. To był zresztą ich alternatywny plan.

Ten, który odrzucił.

Płyn dotknął jego warg. Jak na jego gust, był zbyt zimny.

Wzdrygnął się.

To, co się z nim działo, było czymś przerażającym; wszystkie jego instynkty sprzeciwiały się tej decyzji, ale nie mógł ustąpić. Nadeszła jego kolej, by się poświęcić i zapewnić przyjaciołom przetrwanie.

Biorąc głęboki wdech, zacisnął powieki, po czym przechylił buteleczkę i wypił wszystko w trzech łykach.

Natychmiast jego gardło i wnętrzności zamarły. Zatoczył się, ściskając się za brzuch i próbując utrzymać panikę pod kontrolą. Coś odebrało jego ciału ciepło, przeszywając chłodem aż do szpiku kości. Mógłby przysiąc, że jego krew zamieniła się w lód, gdyby to w ogóle było możliwe, jednak to, że wciąż płynęła w jego żyłach, zadziwiało Harry'ego. Jego oczy zaczęły płonąć i szybko zamrugał, instynktownie starając się je potrzeć, ale w chwili, kiedy uniósł dłonie do twarzy, zauważył, że jego palce szybko się wydłużają, robią kościste, a kolor skóry blednie, jak w niektórych horrorach.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze i pochylił się, sapiąc głośno. Poczuł, jak coś zsuwa mu się z twarzy i wkrótce po tym usłyszał cichy stukot na podłodze.

To okulary, które teraz leżały na jego wydłużonej, białej stopie.

Niestety, to nie była jedyna rzecz, która zsunęła się z jego zmienionego ciała. Spodnie od piżamy również leżały na ziemi, zbyt szerokie na jego chude biodra.

Właściwie Harry czuł się bardziej zakłopotany, niż zaniepokojony nowym ciałem. Zadarł głowę, uderzając nią o sufit. Z jego ust uciekło stłumione przekleństwo, które zostało wypowiedziane głosem, przez który dostał niemal następnego ataku paniki.

Złapał się dla równowagi ściany i wziął długi, drżący wdech. Nie otwierając oczu, rozpaczliwie walczył o odzyskanie opanowania. Kiedy w końcu uspokoił się wystarczająco, powoli dotknął bolącego miejsca z tyłu głowy. Mimo tego, że przygotował się już na brak włosów, nie spodziewał się, że uczucie będzie tak nieprzyjemne wręcz dziwne.

Jednak wciąż czekała go najtrudniejsza część. Musiał przekonać się, czy ich plan się powiódł i, czy gdy otworzy oczy, zobaczy w lustrze odbicie Voldemorta. Mimo to, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nic nie zdoła przygotować go na konfrontację; serce łomotało mu w klatce piersiowej, gdy w końcu napotkał spojrzenie pary płonących, czerwonych tęczówek otaczających kocie źrenice. Czuł się jak w najgorszych koszmarach, ale tym razem było to zbyt prawdziwe, by mogło okazać się snem.

Przez krótką, irracjonalną chwilę Harry modlił się, by mógł zamknąć się w ciemnym pokoju Muszelki i zostać tam, dopóki efekt eliksiru całkowicie z niego nie zejdzie.

Jednak to był tylko taki przebłysk. Był zbyt zmrożony, a jego myśli szybko rozpraszały się przez gwałtowne dreszcze, które ogarniały jego ciało. Musiał szybko się ubrać.

Wciągając na siebie ciemny strój, Harry starał się zbyt wiele nie patrzeć na swoje ciało. Wierzył, że pewne sekrety Voldemorta powinny zostać nieodkryte. Jednakże, głęboko w środku, nie mógł stłumić iskierek ciekawości. Mimo wszystko, musiał mieć chociaż niewielkie pojęcie o własnym ciele, skoro miał używać go przez kilka kolejnych godzin.

Wahając się, spojrzał w dół.

Oprócz ewidentnej bladości, wychudzenia i brak owłosienia, ciało Voldemorta wydawało się być jak najbardziej ludzkie. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał jak coś, co można było sobie uwarzyć w kotle. Gdyby naprawdę chciał znaleźć w sobie coś obcego w tej formie, byłaby to prawdopodobnie dziwna niemożność ustalenia wieku, która odzwierciedlała nieśmiertelność Voldemorta. Równie dobrze mógłby mieć dwadzieścia, osiemdziesiąt, a nawet i tysiąc lat ― nic w tym ciele nie zdradziłoby prawdziwego czasu, który przeżył. Jego skóra była gładka i pozbawiona zmarszczek: może wręcz zbyt cienka i delikatna, jak na gust Harry'ego, żeby można ją było uznać w pełni za ludzką. A przynajmniej odniósł takie wrażenie, kiedy przesunął dłonią w dół klatki piersiowej. Voldemort nawet miał pępek, którego odkrycie szczególnie zafascynowało Harry'ego. Jak ostatecznie zauważył, jedyną część Czarnego Pana, która nie była zbyt ludzka, stanowiła jego twarz: spłaszczony nos z wąskimi szczelinami zamiast nozdrzy oraz jego oczy. Im dłużej przyglądał się im w lustrze, tym bardziej upewniał się w tym, że Riddle zmienił swój wygląd celowo.

Nie, żeby Harry chciał wiedzieć dlaczego. Nie chciał myśleć, co by zrobił, gdyby dowiedział się, że to ciało miało przypominać węża, jaszczurkę, czy coś jeszcze gorszego. Kojącą była wiedza, że nie zostanie w tej skórze na tyle długo, by to zrozumieć. Zdjął koszulkę i wsunął na siebie szaty przez głowę, nim pochylił się, by podnieść okulary z podłogi, ukrywając je w jednej z głębokich kieszeni. Na koniec wskazał różdżką Draco na swoje trampki i zaklęciem dopasował je tak, by pasowały na jego wydłużone stopy.

Był prawie gotowy do drogi; pozostała już tylko jedna rzecz, która wciąż zaprzątała mu głowę. Jak to było możliwe, że widział wszystko tak dobrze? Gdyby nie wiedział, że znajduje się w ciemnościach, nawet by o tym nie pomyślał. Jego nowe oczy nie miały problemu z dostrzeżeniem pęknięcia na powierzchni lustra, kilku długich włosów Fleur na podłodze lub nowej pajęczyny w najczarniejszym kącie szafy. Nienawidził tego, że musiał przyznać, iż te umiejętności były imponujące.

Co więcej, szybko okazało się, że jego słuch również znacznie się poprawił. Mógł usłyszeć mamrotanie Deana przez sen oraz ciche chrapanie Billa, dobiegające z salonu piętro niżej. Ron wydawał się tłumaczyć coś Gryfkowi na zewnątrz, a Hermiona właśnie zamknęła drzwi wejściowe.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Mając do dyspozycji te wszystkie ulepszone zmysły, czuł, że w końcu zaczynał rozumieć chociaż niektóre przyczyny, które wpływały na kompleks wyższości Voldemorta.

Po jeszcze jednym uważnym spojrzeniu w lustro, otworzył drzwi i zszedł po chichu na dół. Właśnie przechodził koło dziewczęcej sypialni, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się, a oddech uwiązł w gardle.

Czy właśnie słyszał ciche kroki?

Chwilę później drzwi po jego lewej stronie zaskrzypiały, nieco się uchylając.

Zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej, czekając w napięciu. Wiedział, że Hermiona była już na zewnątrz, więc to musiała być Luna albo Fleur. Tylko sekundy dzieliły go od przerażonego krzyku, który obudziłby wszystkich w chacie.

Luna wyszła przez drzwi i zatrzymała się, ale ku jemy zaskoczeniu, tylko spojrzała na niego tym swoim dziwnym, rozkojarzonym spojrzeniem.

― To ja… Harry ― wyszeptał nerwowo, natychmiast żałując że w ogóle otworzył usta, bo jego zimny głos sam przeczył jego słowom. Przełknął ciężko, oczekując konsekwencji swojej nieostrożności.

Luna nie odpowiedziała od razu, zamiast tego wciąż przyglądała mu się swoimi wyłupiastymi oczami, dochodząc do swoich własnych wniosków.

― Wolę cię z nosem ― powiedziała sennie, po czym bez słowa wróciła do sypialni.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, który wydawał się na nowo poruszyć jego serce. Czasami naprawdę uwielbiał Lunę Lovegood, a to był właśnie jeden z takich momentów.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł na zimny poranek, wciąż myślał o tym, jak Luna zdołała go rozpoznać. Musiało tak się stać przez wyraz jego twarzy.

Tym razem brak kontroli nad emocjami mógł mu się przydać, jednak równocześnie stanowić duży problem w najbliższym czasie. Harry zrozumiał, że musiał nad sobą zapanować, jeśli chciał odegrać Voldemorta przekonująco. Powstrzymał drżenie i ruszył w stronę grobu Zgredka, gdzie przyjaciele wraz z Gryfkiem już na niego czekali. Hermiona, która już wyglądała jak Bellatriks Lestrange, robiła ostatnie poprawki w wyglądzie Rona, podczas gdy ten dawał jej rady.

― Racja, ale pamiętaj. Nie lubię zbyt długich bród.

― Och, na litość boską, nie masz wyglądać przystojnie.

― To nie tak, że coś stoi temu na przeszkodzie! Ale wolałem mój krótszy nos, spróbuj zrobić to tak jak… H―Harry! ― wykrzyknął Ron momentalnie, kiedy go dostrzegł i Harry nie mógł przegapić błysku przerażenia w jego oczach.

― Nie musisz wyglądać na tak przestraszonego, Ron ― powiedział jak najbardziej obojętnie. Jednak przyjaciel wciąż się krzywił.

― Przestań się kręcić, albo będziesz miał krzywy nos, Ron! ― oznajmiła Hermiona głębokim głosem Bellatriks, próbując skupić się na zadaniu. Ron miał otrzymać zupełnie fałszywą tożsamość i wierzyli, że wroga aura roztaczana przez Voldemorta i Bellatriks, zapewnią jemu i goblinowi, który będzie im towarzyszył, wystarczające bezpieczeństwo.

― Proszę bardzo ― powiedziała w końcu, odsuwając się na bok, by rzucić Harry'emu niepewne spojrzenie.

― Co o tym myślisz, Harry?

― Cóż, nie mój typ ― powiedział po krótkich oględzinach. ― Ale jest w porządku.

― Co za ulga. ― Ron odważył się na lekki uśmiech, kiedy zauważył, że Harry się z nim drażni.

― Zastanawiam się… ― zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona. ― Jeśli mogę cię o coś zapytać, Harry.

Nieco zwlekała, chociaż chłopak od razu skinął na zgodę.

― Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć… jakie to było. Mam na myśli… jak on smakował?

Ponieważ pytanie naprawdę nie było zawstydzające, Harry nie bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego jego chłodna krew sprawiła, że się zarumienił.

― Istnieje jakiś powód, dlaczego o to pytasz, Hermiono? ― wymamrotał Ron, nerwowo przebierając nogami.

― Ja tylko… ponieważ ona smakowała naprawdę paskudnie, gorzej niż tykwobulwa. Po prostu zastanawiałam się…

― Zimno ― odparł. ― Zimniej niż lód. Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie, zaufaj mi. Swoją drogą, Hermiono ― dodał, opatulając się ciaśniej płaszczem. ― Nie wyglądaj na tak przerażoną, gdy do mnie mówisz. Pamiętaj, Bellatriks adoruje Voldemorta, więc spróbuj wyobrazić sobie, że mam rude włosy albo coś…

― Harry! ― sapnęła i tym razem to ona odwróciła się z zaróżowionymi policzkami. Ron zrobił to samo; jego płonące uszy było widać nawet spod długich, falowanych włosów.

― Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy ― parsknął, nim dotarło do niego, jak przerażająco musi to wyglądać w połączeniu z twarzą Voldemorta. Szybko pozbył się z niej jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. ― Idziemy? Gryfek? ― odwrócił się do goblina, który stał w lekkim oddaleniu, i machnął do niego, by do nich dołączył.

Trójka przyjaciół obejrzała się za siebie na Muszelkę ― ciemną i cichą pod blaknącymi gwiazdami, po czym odwrócili się. Ruszyli w kierunku, gdzie zaklęcie Fideliusa miało swoją granicę i deportowali się.


	3. Gringott - część 1

Serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze!

* * *

**3\. Gringott - część 1.**

Kiedy otaczająca go ciemność w końcu się rozwiała, poczuł, jak Ron szybko zabiera dłoń. Harry w pewnym sensie rozumiał ledwo skrywaną odrazę przyjaciela ― i z tego też powodu zdecydował się tego nie skomentować; nie mógł oczekiwać, że Ron naprawdę przestanie się bać po raptem jednej uwadze, którą mu rzucił.

Tak czy inaczej, to jak Ron reagował na jego wygląd, nie było w tej chwili dla Harry'ego najważniejsze. Teraz, gdy już bezpiecznie dotarli na miejsce, jego uwaga momentalnie skupiła się na ruchliwej ulicy Charing Cross Road, która wyglądała tak samo jak w każdy poranek. Nikt jednak nie wydawał się zauważyć ich przybycia. Mugole mijali ich w pośpiechu, zbyt pochłonięci swoimi codziennymi czynnościami, by zwrócić uwagę na małą grupkę czworo dziwnie ubranych ludzi, którzy nagle potajemnie zniknęli.

Dziurawy Kocioł był równie ponury co zwykle, ale oczy Harry'ego szybko dostosowały się do braku dziennego światła. Bez problemu mógł dostrzec, że miejsce było niemal całkowicie puste. Tom, stary bezzębny barman, który przypadkowo nosił to samo imię, co najmroczniejszy czarownik wszechczasów ― w którego skórze Harry aktualnie się znajdował, zupełnie jakby miał na sobie jakieś nowe ubranie ― polerował okulary za ladą. Poza nim, Harry zauważył młodą parę cicho rozmawiającą w dalekim rogu, dwóch małomównych czarodziejów pijących ognistą whiskey prosto z butelki oraz stare czarownice siedzące przy ladzie, które paliły długie papierosy.

Nie widząc wśród nich żadnego ze Śmierciożerców, Harry odprężył się, zdejmując kaptur z twarzy i potarł kark. Ten ruch został zauważony przez dwójkę pijącą alkohol przy stole. Obaj mężczyźni wstali i ruszyli przez bar, by zniknąć tak szybko, jak to możliwe; starali się przy tym nie biec, ani nie przesunąć stojących im na drodze mebli.

Tom zamarł, rozluźniając uścisk na okularach. Wysunęły się z jego drżących palców i chwilę później rozbiły o róg kontuaru. Odłamki rozsypały się po blacie, grzechocząc, a kiedy ostatni kawałek szkła przestał drżeć na podłodze, w barze zapadła śmiertelna cisza.

Tych kilku, którzy zostali na swoich miejscach, wstrzymało oddech. Harry czuł ich przerażone spojrzenia na sobie, mógł dostrzec ich strach, widział go na ich twarzach, a nawet był w stanie poczuć przypływ adrenaliny w ich żyłach i usłyszeć szeptane modlitwy.

Ich paniczny strach wpłynął na niego dużo gorzej, niż zakładał. Ubiegłej nocy wyobrażał sobie wiele różnych scenariuszy na to, jak będzie się czuł, stając się Voldemortem, ale prawie żaden z nich nie były nawet w połowie tak zły jak rzeczywistość.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Voldemort mógł wytrzymać to chociażby przez chwilę, ba! Jak _ktokolwiek_ mógł czerpać przyjemność z cudzego lęku.

Harry nie potrafił nawet _udawać_, że to jakoś znosi, bez względu na to, że tego wymagała sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł. W tej chwili był bliski zawaleniu ich planu.

― W-witam, Wasza Wysokość ― powiedział nagle Tom swoim skrzeczącym, służalczym tonem i pośpiesznie okrążył kontuar, by pokłonić się przed nim tak mocno, że jego twarz niemal dotknęła kolan. ― Pańska obecność jest dla nas prawdziwym honorem! Jeśli tylko istnieje coś, co mógłbym dla Waszej Wysokości zrobić, proszę powiedzieć…

Harry nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie głosu. Miał wrażenie, że jego gardło zacisnęło się przez gorącego ziemniaka, który jakimś cudem pojawił się w jego żołądku i przesuwał w górę przełyku, gdzie utknął. Odwracając spojrzenie od trzęsącego się człowieka, sięgnął ślepo po ramię Hermiony, a kiedy je złapał, pociągnął ją pośpiesznie przez bar, aż dotarli do małego, murowanego dziedzińca.

― Co to, do diabła, było? ― wyszeptał zdegustowany Ron, kiedy znaleźli się bezpiecznie na zewnątrz. ― Jeszcze chwila i zacząłby całować twoje buty niczym jeden z _jego_ lizobutów.

Chwilę zajęło Harry'emu, nim uspokoił się na tyle, by móc znowu oddychać.

― Po prostu starał się pozostać żywy, Ron ― wyszeptał, łapiąc nadgarstek Hermiony, gdy stuknęła różdżką o ścianę przed nimi.

― Może to nie był dobry pomysł ― powiedział, gdy cegły zaczęły się przestawiać, tworząc przejście na ulicę Pokątną. ― Powinniśmy poważnie to przemyśleć. Nigdy nie czułem się tak źle. _Nigdy_.

Ukryte pod ciężkimi powiekami, ciemne oczy Bellatriks spotkały jego, a kiedy się odezwała, Harry mógł usłyszeć głęboki, wibrujący głos.

― Rozumiem, co czujesz, Harry. To twoja decyzja.

Harry spojrzał na Rona, zaciskając wąskie wargi. Nie spodziewał się, by dziewczyna miała coś jeszcze dodać. Zawsze go wspierała, ale nie urodziła się przywódcą. Tak, to była jego decyzja. I tak bardzo, jak nienawidził myśli, że ma to kontynuować, nie miał również żadnego logicznego argumentu na to, by zaprzestać. To była wyłącznie kwestia jego dyskomfortu, a nie jakiegoś śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Poza tym, od samego początku wiedział, że to nie będzie poste, więc tak naprawdę jego jedynym błędem było to, że nie przygotował się lepiej do swojej roli.

Powoli skinął, naciągając kaptur na twarz, po czym spojrzał przed siebie na brukowaną uliczkę, która w pewnym momencie skręcała i znikała mu z oczu.

― W porządku, kontynuujmy. Mimo wszystko, musimy to zrobić.

Weszli na Pokątną, która nie miała nic wspólnego z cudowną ulicą, jaką Harry zapamiętał. Zniknęli sprzedawcy i sklepy, dzięki którym ulica tętniła życiem, śmiech dzieci i pohukiwanie sów. Nawet słońce wydawało się nie świecić w ten sam sposób co na Charing Cross.

Było zdecydowanie za cicho; większość sklepów zostało zabitych deskami i pokrytych plakatami, z których patrzyła na nich twarz Harry'ego, a nad nią widniał napis: Niepożądany numer jeden.

Idąc w dół ulicy, Harry zauważył wielu brudnych, odzianych w łachmany ludzi, którzy tłoczyli się w drzwiach. Naciągnął bardziej kaptur na twarz, desperacko pragnąc pozostać niezauważonym. Jednak nawet żebracy umykali przed nim, szukając cienia, w którym mogliby się ukryć i Harry wkrótce zrozumiał powód, dla którego Hermiona nie nosiła żadnego płaszcza. Obecność Bellatriks najwyraźniej wystarczała, by przerazić nawet najdzielniejszych mężczyzn.

― Moje dzieci! ― rozległ się piskliwy głos i gdy Harry odwrócił się, dostrzegł mężczyznę z zakrwawionym bandażem na oku, który stanął na ich drodze. ― Gdzie są moje dzieci? Co on im zrobił? Wiesz, wiesz! ― krzyczał, wskazując palcem na Hermionę.

― J―ja… ―wyjąkała, robiąc niepewny krok.

Mężczyzna rzucił się do przodu, chcąc dopaść jej gardła, kiedy spostrzegł twarz Harry'ego częściowo ukrytą pod kapturem. Kolana ugięły się pod nim, kiedy opadł na brudny bruk, krzycząc i miotając się, w marnych próbach podniesienia

― T-ty! _Ty_! Morderca! Co z nimi zrobiłeś?! Moje dzieci! Moje dzieci!

Patrząc na starającego się odczołgać mężczyznę, Harry doświadczył silnego uczucia bycia czymś, czego każdy szybko chce się pozbyć, gdy tylko się na to natknie. To obrzydliwe napięcie w brzuchu na szczęście nie pojawiło się ponownie, grożąc mu zwrotem zawartości (szczęśliwie prawie nie istniejącej) żołądka. Jednak z drugiej strony, był to również moment, w którym Harry zrozumiał, dlaczego Voldemort nie pokazywał się publicznie. Wbrew jego wcześniejszym przypuszczeniom, Czarny Pan najwyraźniej nie mógł tego znieść. Wolał raczej otaczać się swoimi najwierniejszymi sługami, dla których priorytetem było widzieć go szczęśliwym…

Harry pozwolił mężczyźnie odejść, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Voldemort by mu tego nie darował. Po raz kolejny nie był w stanie odpowiednio zareagować. Mógł tylko zwalczyć chęć głupiej obietnicy cisnącej się mu na usta; obietnicy, że znajdzie te dzieci i pomoże im, jeśli będzie mógł.

― To jest… to jest prawdziwe szaleństwo, Harry. Powinniśmy... ― powiedział Ron na głos to, co myślał Harry, gdy nagle przerwał mu krzyk z tyłu.

― Pani Lestrange!

Harry ponownie odwrócił się w stronę głosu i poczuł jak Gryfek chwycił i pociągnął jego szatę gdzieś na wysokości kolan.

― To Travers ― wysyczał, ale Harry nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kim takim był Travers. W tym czasie wysoki, szczupły czarodziej z krzaczastymi, siwymi włosami i długim, ostro zakończonym nosem pojawił się przed nimi, patrząc wpierw na Hermionę, a potem na Harry'ego.

― T―tak? ― zająknęła się nieco, nim zebrała się w sobie i uniosła brodę. ― Czego chcesz?

― Zastanawiałem się tylko co tu… ― zaczął podejrzliwie, ale wówczas zamilkł, a jego niepewna mina zmieniła się w maskę podziwu, na której jednak nie udało mu się ukryć strachu.

― M―mój Panie? ― wyszeptał przerażonym głosem i w pośpiechu opadł na kolana, posyłając lękliwe spojrzenie prosto na twarz Harry'ego. ― Błagam o wybaczenie, mój Mistrzu! Ja, ja nie poznałem… Strasznie przepraszam!

Pośpiesznie przysunął się do Harry'ego i ucałował brzeg jego długiej szaty.

― Naprawdę mi przykro, mój Panie ― Travers wciąż mruczał żałośnie. ― Proszę, o wybaczenie za moje całkowicie niezamierzone, nieodpowiednie zachowanie… nie miałem pojęcia.. nie spodziewałem się spotkać tutaj…

_Więc był Śmierciożercą_, dotarło w końcu do Harry'ego. Teraz nawet przypominał sobie jego głos z dnia, gdy niemal zostali pojmani w domu Ksenofiliusa. Musiał mu odpowiedzieć; musiał szybko wymyślić, co w takiej sytuacji powiedziałby Voldemort.

― Wystarczy, Travers, ― wyszeptał lodowato i cicho pogratulował sobie odpowiedniej dawki groźby, którą zawarł w swoim głosie. ― Wstań ― dodał, kiedy mężczyzna wciąż leżał u jego stóp.

Travers szybko wykonał rozkaz, ale wciąż został pochylony, nie śmiąc spojrzeć na twarz Harry'ego, gdy energicznie czyścił ubłocone szaty.

― Dziękuję, Panie ― wyszeptał usłużnie. ― Jesteś wspaniałomyślny. Chciałbyś usłyszeć nowy raport odnoście Weasleyów teraz czy przeszkadzam ci swoją obecnością i życzysz sobie, bym odszedł, Panie?

W momencie, gdy wymówił nazwisko, Ron nie potrafił powstrzymać cichego sapnięcia. Nawet Harry poczuł się, jakby lodowe ostrze zagłębiło się między jego żebra. Świat wokół niego nieco się zatrząsł.

Travers spojrzał na Rona podejrzliwie, ale nic nie powiedział.

Harry zmusił się, by zapanować nad mimiką, nawet jeśli czuł się, jakby był rozrywany na strzępy; nie mógł zapytać go teraz ― straciliby zbyt wiele cennego czasu, co zagroziłoby ich misji. Nie mógł również pozwolić mu odejść, szczególnie, kiedy ludzie, których traktował jak rodzinę, byli w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.

― Chcę byś zdał raport ― zdecydował srogim tonem. ― Ale zrobisz to towarzysząc mi w drodze do Gringotta. Nie mam dla ciebie wiele czasu.

― Och, cóż za niezwykły przypadek, mój Panie! Również planowałem wybrać się do Gringotta! Prawdziwą przyjemnością będzie ci towarzyszyć.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebował ― Śmierciożerca, który będzie obserwował każdy ich krok ― a najgorszą częścią było to, że Harry nie będzie dłużej mógł swobodnie porozumiewać się z Hermioną i Ronem. Tak czy inaczej,potrzebował informacji o rodzinie Rona i dobrze wiedział, że przyjaciele popierali jego decyzję.

― Zatem mów ― powiedział zimnym, rozkazującym głosem Voldemora i Travers posłusznie zaczął:

― W końcu udało nam się odkryć ich kryjówkę, mój Panie. Śledziliśmy sowy, które słał wciąż pracujący dla ministerstwa Percy Weasley. Było kwestią czasu, nim napisał list do matki. Okazało się, że mieszkają u innej czarownicy, zdrajcy krwi ― Muriel Prewett. Niestety, dom wciąż pozostaje pod ochroną Fideliusa. Wierzymy, że Artur Weasley jest Strażnikiem Tajemnicy i tym samym planujemy zaatakować go pierwszego...

― Nie! ― krzyknął Harry, nim Ron mógł odwrócić się i przekląć Traversa z miejsca, gdzie stał. Ron szybko schował różdżkę

― Mój Panie? ― zapytał, oczywiście zdezorientowany tym, że nie został doceniony.

Harry przygryzł mocno wargę i jego delikatna skóra nie wytrzymała nacisku ostrych zębów. Chwilę później mógł poczuć gorzki smak krwi na języki. Szybko ją otarł. W tej chwili musiał wymyślić dobrą przyczynę, dlaczego krzyknął na Traversa, kiedy mężczyzna był w trakcie opisywania mu czegoś, co brzmiało jak plan samego Voldemorta.

― W tej chwili nieszczególnie interesują mnie Weasleyowie. ― powiedział najspokojniej, jak potrafił. ― Obserwujcie ich, ale to wszystko. Nie atakujcie nikogo bez mojego wyraźnego rozkazu.

Harry miał nadzieję, że to da im wystarczająco czasu, by ostrzec rodzinę Rona o niebezpieczeństwie i przenieść ich bezpiecznie do innej kryjówki.

― Jak sobie życzysz, mój Panie ― odparł szybko Travers, po czym rzucił spojrzenie Hermionie, nim znowu się odezwał: ― Mógłbym zapytać, Mistrzu… Jestem tylko ciekaw, mój Panie, czy twoje plany odnośnie _chłopaka_ uległy zmianie?

Ciężko było oprzeć się pokusie, zapytania o więcej, by wyciągnąć z niego informacje o planach Voldemorta, ale szybko się opamiętał. To było zbyt ryzykowne; poza tym Harry potrzebował utrzymać Traversa w przekonaniu, że rozmawia z Voldemortem.

― Nie czuję potrzeby, by cię o tym informować, Travers ― powiedział cicho, gdy przechodzili marmurowymi schodami, prowadzącymi do wielkich, brązowych drzwi.

― Oczywiście, mój Panie. ― Śmierciożerca szybko skłonił głowę i spojrzał na Hermionę ponownie, tym razem bardziej zaskoczony. Harry podejrzewał, że myślał, iż Bellatriks już została poinformowana o zmianach, skoro od dawna w żaden sposób niczego nie skomentowała.

Biorąc pod uwagę jego chłodne spojrzenie, Travis był zazdrosny o Bellatriks, co Harry bardzo doceniał, ponieważ mężczyzna nie zwracał tak dużo uwagi na jego narastającą nerwowość.

Wkrótce stanęli u stóp marmurowych schodów, wiodących do wielkich drzwi z brązu. Tak jak ich ostrzegł Gryfek, zamiast goblinów w liberiach, który zwykle stali przy wejściu do banku, drzwi strzegło teraz dwóch czarodziejów dzierżących długie złote pręty. Teraz pozostawało tylko się przekonać, czy strażnicy odważą się sprawdzić Czarnego Panna i jego towarzyszy.

Wcześniejsze obawy Harry'ego tylko się wzmogły, gdy dostrzegł, że mężczyźni unoszą złote pręty, gdy się do nich zbliżyli.

Podejmując natychmiastową decyzję, Harry ściągnął kaptur i błysnął swoimi oczami na biednego strażnika, który podszedł bliżej nich. Jego reakcja była taka, jakiej oczekiwał, jeśli nie jeszcze lepsza. Zszokowany mężczyzna potknął się i opadł przed nim na kolana, mamrocząc ciche pozdrowienia.

Czując ulgę, Harry spojrzał na drugiego strażnika, który już kłaniał się mu głęboko.

Otworzyli przed nim drzwi i chwilę później Harry wszedł do marmurowego holu banku, a jego przyjaciele, Gryfek i jeden nieoczekiwany Śmierciożerca za nim podążyli.

Wewnątrz banku wiele goblinów siedziało już na wysokich stołkach przy długim kontuarze, obsługując pierwszych klientów. Gdy ich mijali, szmer cichych konwersacji nikł stopniowo, aż zamarł zupełnie.

Po raz kolejny Harry poczuł ciężar uwagi skupionej na sobie i nagle stał się wyjątkowo świadomy faktu, że szata, którą wczoraj przygotowała dla niego Hermiona, były kilka cali dłuższa niż było to konieczne. Nieprzyjemnie plątała się wokół jego kostek, kiedy szedł i był pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu, gdy przy którymś kroku potknie się i przewróci na ziemię w niezwykle niegodny sposób.

Starał się nie okazać, jak bardzo wstrząsnęła nim ta perspektywa.

Dlatego też ogromną ulgą było, kiedy bezpiecznie dotarł do biurka po przeciwnej stronie drzwi wejściowych. Tam się nieco przesunął, robiąc miejsce Hermionie, która nieśmiało się do niego zbliżała.

Goblinowi, który patrzył na nich nerwowo ze swojego stołka, udało się wyjąkać:

― Jak mogę pani dzisiaj pomóc, pani Lestrange?

Hermiona szybko się opanowała i uniosła brodę w dość zadowalającej imitacji aroganckiego zachowania Bellatriks.

― Chcę wejść do mojego skarbca ― oznajmiła tak wyniośle, jak potrafiła.

Goblin odskoczył nieco. Harry był w stanie dostrzec, jak zaciska wargi i oblizuje je kilkukrotnie. Atmosfera uległa nieco zmianie; czysty strach został uzupełniony przez pewną dozę wątpliwości. Harry czuł spojrzenia innych, oglądających się na nich goblinów.

Ten siedzący przed Hermioną odezwał się:

― Oczywiście. Mógłbym prosić dowód tożsamości, pani?

Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie. To nie należało do części jej planu.

― Dowód tożsamości? ― zapytała w końcu. ― Jeszcze nigdy nie proszono mnie o dowód tożsamości!

Harry spojrzał na Rona, który nerwowo kołysał się na piętach. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Travers obserwował ich, tak samo jak inni.

Ktoś pociągnął go za dół szaty, a gdy spojrzał w dół, dostrzegł Gryfka, który stał obok niego. Dostrzegł jak usta poruszają się w dwa proste słowa:

― _Graj teraz!_

― Wystarczy pani różdżka ― powiedział tymczasem goblin siedzący za kontuarem.

Wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i w tej przerażającej, pełnej zrozumienia chwili, do Harry'ego dotarło, że gobliny z Gringotta wiedziały, że różdżka Bellatriks została skradziona.

Zrobił duży, stanowczy krok w kierunku goblina i raczej niegrzecznie odepchnął Hermionę.

― Dowód tożsamości? ― prychnął zimno. ― Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kogo bawi czekanie?

Siedzący przed nim goblin gwałtownie zbladł.

― M-mój Panie, j―ja przepraszam za to nieporozumienie, ale nowe zasady…

― _Czyje_ zasady? ― wysyczał, upewniając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał możliwe jak najbardziej lodowato.

Goblin zaczął trząść się gwałtownie; najwyraźniej miał problem z oddychaniem.

― J―ja… naprawdę… nie chcę obrażać Waszej Wielkości…

― Naprawdę? ― przerwał mu Harry ponownie, czując się coraz bardziej pewnym w swojej nowej roli. ― W takim razie, dlaczego wciąż czekam zamiast być w drodze do mojego skarbca?

― J-ja przepraszam najmocniej. Proszę za mną pozwolić, mój Panie.

Goblin zsunął się ze stołka, szybko klaszcząc w dłonie. Chwilę później pojawił się młodszy goblin.

― Potrzebuję brzękadeł. Szybko!

Drugi goblin pobiegł gdzieś i po chwili wrócił ze skórzaną, pobrzękującą metalem torbą na ramieniu.

― Daj mi to ― powiedział starszy goblin i wziął oferowana torbę, nim odwrócił się do Harry'ego. ― Zaszczytem będzie dla mnie zabranie pana do skarbca pani Lestrange, mój Panie.

― Bogrod… zaczekaj!

Zza lady wybiegł jakiś inny goblin.

― Mamy specjalnego instrukcje dotyczące tego skarbca. Powinieneś wpierw poprosić…

― Po tobie ― wysyczał Borod tak cicho, że niemal zagłuszył słowa dźwiękiem dobiegającym z torby. Kiedy goblin nie odpowiedział, Bogrod odwrócił się do Harry'ego i skłonił się nisko. ― Proszę tędy, mój Panie.

Harry spojrzał w tył na Rona i Hermionę, którzy byli pod wrażeniem tego małego przedstawienia. Po chwili już wszyscy wracali do swoich zajęć; nawet Travers przestał się im przyglądać i podszedł bliżej kontuaru, podając złoty klucz jednemu z goblinów.

Kiedy Bogrod zaprowadził ich do jednych z wielu drzwi, które wyprowadzały z sali, Harry wyglądał znad jego ramienia, być gotowym, w razie gdyby coś poszło źle. Jednak jedynym, co zauważył, było to, że gobliny obserwowały Gryfka z dezaprobatą; nikt jednak nie śmiał go powstrzymać. Przez chwilę Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że mógłby mieć tyle szczęścia.

Kiedy dotarł do drzwi, musiał schylić się, aby przejść pod kamiennym łukiem. Jednocześnie, rozkojarzył się do tego stopnia, że przestał zwracać uwagę na swoje długie szaty i nadepnął na skrawek tkaniny. Stracił równowagę, po czym poczuł tylko jak coś uderza w niego tak mocno, że zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Jego ciało zostało przesunięte po zimnej podłodze i głośne dźwięki dosięgły jego uszu, a po chwili rozróżniał dobiegające z oddali krzyki.

― … nie! Nie! Stań z boku! Harry! _Harry!_

Ktoś odwrócił go na plecy i kiedy Harry otworzył oczy, zobaczył jego zniesmaczonego najlepszego przyjaciela pochylającego się nad nim z palcami przyciśniętymi do jego bardzo bolącej skroni. Ale to nie z powodu krwi na swoich palcach, nie powiedział już ani słowa.

Kiedy Ron dostrzegł pełne złości spojrzenie Harry'ego, uniósł głowę w kierunku Hermiony, która klęczała naprzeciwko niego, patrząc na niego w ten sam przerażający sposób.

― Co? ― wymamrotał, ale wówczas zakrył usta i jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie, tak szybko jak dotarł od niego jego największy błąd.

Harry szybko skoncentrował się na Traversie, który pospiesznie się do nich zbliżył i teraz stał kilka stóp od nich, obserwując ich z miną trola, który próbuje nauczyć się czytać.

― C-co powiedziałeś? Jak go nazwałeś? ― wyszeptał, jakby oczekiwał, że Ron to powtórzy.

Hermiona, świadoma zbliżającej się katastrofy, wstała szybko, odwracając się do niego.

― Oczywiście powiedział, pospiesz się, pospiesz się*! Jest z Transylwani, przez co ma po prostu okropny akcent! Szczerze, co myślałeś, że powiedział, Travers?! ― warknęła na oniemiałego mężczyznę.

Po chwili z powrotem uklękła obok Harry'ego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

― Mój Panie… ― wyszeptała delikatnie ― Pozwól mi pomóc…

Harry powoli usiadł i przycisnął dłoń do krwawiącej rany.

― Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy ― powiedział, ale nie zabrzmiało to tak szorstko, jak oczekiwał.

Jednak farsa nie miała już dłużej znaczenia. Było jasne, że wszystko szło z górki wyłącznie do tej pory. Widział ich ― gobliny i klientów ― wszyscy starali się zerknąć na niego, podczas gdy on siedział na marmurowej podłodze, trzymając głowę jak dwulatek, który uczy się chodzić. Słyszał ich niedowierzające szepty, pełne wątpliwości i rosnącego podejrzenia.

Harry wstał tak szybko jak mógł i przeszedł przez drzwi za Bogrodem, który patrzył na niego nieufnie. Kiedy Hermiona, Ron i Gryfek dostali się do wąskiego korytarza, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Ale Bogrod nie ruszył dalej.

― Zmieniłem zdanie ― powiedział powoli. ― Potrzebuję pełnej autoryzacji pani Lestrange. Jako że nigdy nie pokazała mi pani różdżki, muszę…

Mówiąc to, wyciągnął rękę, starając się dotknąć czegoś na ścianie.

― Nie pozwól mu tego zrobić! ― wykrzyknął Gryfek i Harry natychmiast zareagował.

― _Imperio_!

Dziwne ciepło spłynęło w dół ręki Harry'ego, łącząc jego umysł z różdżką. Oczy goblina stały się puste i kącik ust uniósł w głupim, małym uśmieszku. Zabrał rękę i odwrócił się, podejmując przerwaną podróż w kierunku wózka na końcu korytarza.

Ron przeniósł spojrzenie z goblina na Harry'ego i wyszeptał:

― Mamy kłopoty, prawda? Tak mi przykro… po prostu nie pomyślałem! Podejrzewają nas, co nie?

― To nie twoja wina, Ron ― Harry potrząsnął głową. ― Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny, ale j-ja po prostu nie wiem, jak on to robi, jak może chodzić, mając_ to_ na sobie? ― powiedział Harry, szarpiąc z irytacją szaty.

― Więc co robimy? ― zapytał Ron. ― Powinniśmy uciekać, póki jeszcze możemy?

― Jeśli możemy ― powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc w kierunku drzwi do głównego holu, gdzie nie mieli pojęcia, co się teraz dzieje.

― Cóż… dotarliśmy aż tutaj, więc idziemy ― powiedział Harry. Niebezpiecznie czy nie, jeśli teraz się zatrzymają, Harry wiedział, że Voldemort uzyska niezaprzeczalną przewagę.

― Dobra ― powiedział Gryfek, tupiąc nerwowo ― w takim razie ruszać się!

Kiedy wsiedli do wagoniku, Gryfek zajął miejsce obok Bogroda przez co Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie zostało miejsce z tyłu. Z lekkim szarpnięciem wagonik poruszył się, nabierając rozpędu, nim Harry mógł dosłyszeć wrzask dochodzący z głównego holu. Jeśli Travers zdecydował się zaalarmować straż, jakakolwiek szansa na ucieczkę była stracona.

I jakkolwiek by tego nie ująć ― znowu trafili w pułapkę.

* nieprzetłumaczalna gra słów ― Ron krzyczy imię Harry'ego, a Hermiona tłumaczy go przed Traversem, że krzyczał "Hurry".


	4. Gringott - część 2

**4\. Gringott - cz. II**

Mknęli ciemnymi tunelami, co jakiś czas ostro zakręcając w labiryncie korytarzy, bezustannie zmierzając coraz bardziej w dół. Ich pełen wagon przechylał się dramatycznie na każdym zakręcie, wydając przy tym złowieszcze zgrzyty. Harry, który uznał to za niepokojące, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół był już wcześniej w Gringottcie; nachylił się, by porozmawiać o tym z Gryfkiem. Nim mógłby wydać z siebie chociaż słowo, wagon nagle gwałtownie skręcił w lewo i popędził prosto na wodospad, który pojawił się przed nimi znikąd.

― Nie! ― wrzasnął Gryfek i pociągnął za hamulec, ale to i tak nic nie dało. Wagon był teraz poza jego kontrolą. Zaledwie chwilę później przejechali przez strumień i Harry poczuł dużą ilość wody zalewającą jego usta, oczy i uszy. Nie mógł oddychać, ani niczego zobaczyć; jedynie czuł, że ich wagon niebezpiecznie się przechylił, posyłając ich wszystkich w powietrze.

Nim jednak zderzyli się ze skałą, Hermiona krzyknęła jakąś inkantację i Harry momentalnie poczuł, że pęd, z jakim spadają, się zmniejsza. Zamiast silnego uderzenia, jego ciało powoli osunęło się na podłogę korytarza.

― Z... zaklęcie spowalniające ― wyjąkała, kiedy Ron pomógł jej wstać. Ale ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, nie wyglądała dłużej jak Bellatriks Lestrange. Znowu była sobą, z tą różnicą, że całkowicie przemoczoną i potykającą się o zbyt duże szaty. Nawet broda Rona zniknęła, a jego falowane włosy skróciły się i zabarwiły na rudo.

― To był Wodospad Złodzieja ― zaskrzeczał Gryfek, również podnosząc się na nogi. ― Zmył wszystkie zaklęcia i maski ― dodał i odwrócił wzrok od kaskady wody, która nie była wcale zwykłą wodą. ― Zaczęli się przed nami bronić, co oznacza…

Jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego i słowa zamarły mu w ustach. Jego żołtawe, głęboko osadzone oczy zamrugały gwałtownie, kiedy cofnął się o kilka kroków.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Przerażenie wykrzywiło twarz goblina, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

― Coś nie tak, Gryfku? ― zapytała Hermiona, uprzedzając pytanie Harry'ego.

Początkowo goblin nie był w stanie znaleźć właściwych słów. Jedynie wskazywał drżącym palcem na Harry'ego, a jego usta poruszały się bezdźwięcznie.

― Musi być nim ― wyszeptał w końcu. ― Musi być _nim_ ― powtórzył, wytrzeszczając swoje małe oczy. ― Zabije nas!

Wiedziony instynktem Harry rozejrzał się szybko, ale nie zobaczył żadnego zagrożenia, więc spojrzał w dół na własne dłonie, które wciąż były nienaturalnie długie i blade. Dopiero wówczas zrozumiał, że z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu pozostał w ciele Voldemorta. Nic z tego jednak nie tłumaczyło reakcji Gryfka.

― Skończ z tymi nonsensami! ― zaśmiał się nerwowo Ron. ― Oczywiście, że to nasz Harry. Mamy po prostu szczęście, że się nie odmienił.

― Ty ograniczony głupcu! ― wrzasnął Gryfek, wciąż się cofając, a jego oczy przenosiły się z Rona na Harry'ego. ― Wodospad Złodzieja zmywa _każde_ magiczne zmiany. _Każde_! Ta osoba _nie może_ być Harrym Potterem.

I bez chwili wahania, Gryfek wziął nogi zapas i uciekł szybciej, niż Harry mógłby się tego spodziewać. Wkrótce, docierały już do nich jedynie dźwięki jego kroków, odbijające się echem w długim, ciemnym korytarzu.

― Gryfku! Wracaj ― wrzasnął za nim Harry, unosząc różdżkę z zamiarem zatrzymania go, ale goblin zdążył już zniknąć. ― Cholera! ― syknął, ganiąc się za tę chwilę zawahania. Ściganie go teraz mogłoby być błędem, zwłaszcza, że goblin znał podziemne tunele lepiej niż ich trójka razem wzięta. Poza tym nie pozostało im wiele czasu; Harry słyszał odległe dźwięki aportacji gdzieś nad nimi.

― K-kim jesteś? Ty-ty nie jesteś Panią Lestrange!

Nowy głos przykuł uwagę Harry'ego i ten spojrzał za siebie na Bogroda, który w międzyczasie ocknął się spod działania klątwy Imperiusa i teraz obserwował Hermionę nieufnie.

― Próbowałaś mnie oszukać! Ty… ty, jesteś oszustką! Alarm! ALARM!

Harry zareagował bez zastanowienia.

― _Imperio_ ― powiedział, patrząc, jak goblin podporządkowuje się jego woli po raz wtórny. Następnie przycisnął swoje zimne palce do bolącej skroni, próbując uspokoić swój pulsujący ból głowy. Musiał pozostać skupiony i poradzić sobie z ich nieciekawym położeniem najlepiej, jak mógł.

― Musimy ruszać ― powiedział cicho. ― Zbliżają się. Musimy…

Harry odwrócił się do przyjaciół i zamarł.

Ci stali nieruchomo, patrząc na niego ze strachem i nieufnością wypisaną na twarzy, trzymając go na końcach swoich różdżek, ledwo oddychając.

― Gdzie jest Harry Potter? ― zapytał ostro Ron, mimo drżenia w głosie. ― Co z nim zrobiłeś?!

― Ron! ― krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Harry. Podszedł krok bliżej, ale jego przyjaciele się cofnęli.

Harry zamarł w pół kroku, po czym schował szybko różdżkę i uniósł puste dłonie. Był niejasno świadomy, że nadchodzące głosy wciąż narastały. Oczywiste stało się, że jeśli się nie pośpieszą, wkrótce zostaną otoczeni i zabici.

― Na brodę Merlina. Jestem Harrym Potterem! ― powiedział błagalnie, czując, jak ciężar sytuacji zaczyna go przygniatać. ― A skoro myślicie, że jestem Voldem… ― Harry zamilkł, łapiąc się na tym, iż niemal popełnił kolejny niewybaczalny błąd. ― _Nim_, to może powiecie mi, jakim cudem mógł zamienić się ze mną miejscem, Ron?

― U-udowodnij! ― upierał się rudzielec, wciąż wskazując na niego różdżką.

Harry jęknął, jakby był torturowany. Najwyraźniej dźwięk musiał być okropny, biorąc pod uwagę, iż Ron jeszcze bardziej zbladł.

― A jak niby mam to zrobić? ―wymamrotał Harry, ale zimny, bezbarwny głos Voldemorta nie oddał jego desperacji.

― Patronus. Wyczaruj patronusa ― powiedziała nagle Hermiona, podchodząc bliżej, wbrew próbom Rona, by jej w tym przeszkodzić. ― Pokaż nam swojego jelenia… Harry.

To był doskonały pomysł i Harry nie wahał się ani chwili. Wyobraził sobie twarze przyjaciół, którzy znowu mu wierzą, wyobraził sobie całkowite zaufanie na ich twarzach, nim uniósł różdżkę nad głowę i zawołał:

― _Expecto Patronum_!

Jego srebrny jeleń ruszył wprost na nich, oświetlając ciemny korytarz. Harry obserwował jego galop przez chwilę, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na Rona, który zdawał się być bliski omdlenia.

― Harry... ― wyszeptał przepraszająco. ― Przepraszam. Ja... przez chwilę, naprawdę myślałem, że jesteś Sam―Wiesz―Kim! Ale to tylko dlatego, że… Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by goblin wystraszył się na śmierć. To trochę wpłynęło na mój osąd.

― Tak, tylko trochę. Zauważyłem ― powiedział zmęczonym głosem, gdy jego jeleń rozpłynął się we mgłę.

― Ale dlaczego się nie odmieniłeś, Harry? ― zapytała Hermiona, kiedy do niego podeszli.

― Jak mam ci na to odpowiedzieć, kiedy sam nie znam przyczyny, Hermiono? Ale spójrz, będę szczęśliwy, móc się tym martwić, kiedy już bezpiecznie znajdziemy się na zewnątrz, dobrze?

― Masz rację. Musimy się pospieszyć i wpierw dostać się do skarbca ― przytaknęła.

― Cóż, przykro mi, że muszę to powiedzieć, ale jak zamierzamy to zrobić bez Gryfka? ― zapytał nerwowo Ron.

― Wciąż mamy Bogroda. Spróbuję zmusić go, by zabrał nas do skarbca Lestrange'ów. Musi wiedzieć, gdzie to jest ― odparł Harry, wskazując różdżką na goblina, który wciąż czekał bezczynnie za nimi.

Wyszeptane zaklęcie po raz kolejny sprawiło, iż Harry poczuł silną kontrolę, która wypłynęła z jego umysłu wprost do końca różdżki. Twarz Bogroda momentalnie zrobiła się bez wyrazu, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, biorąc torebkę z grzechotkami z ziemi i radośnie pobiegł, kierując się w ciemny korytarz z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną, depczącymi mu po piętach.

Korytarz wkrótce poszerzył się, nim przeszedł w wielką, ciemną jaskinię, gdzie Harry w końcu zobaczył przeszkodę, którą próbował sobie wcześniej wyobrazić. I był nieco zawiedziony, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery.

Był to wielki smok, przykuty do kamiennej podłogi. Jego skóra była blada z powodu braku dostępu do światła dziennego, a oczy mleczno różowe, jakby potwór był w połowie ślepy. Był spokojny, dopóki nie rozdziawił szczęk i nie posłał w ich kierunku kuli ognia.

Jedynie szybko rzucona ochronna tarcza Harry'ego, uchroniła ich przed spaleniem się na popiół.

― Na brodę Merlina! Nie widziałem tego! Świetny refleks, Harry! ― wydyszał Ron.

Harry stłumił chęć powiedzenia Ronowi, że bardzo prawdopodobne było, iż to nie _jego_ refleks ich uratował i z pewnością powinni wziąć jeden z metalowych instrumentów, oferowanych im przez Bogroda.

Grzechotki przyniosły zaskakujący efekt; smok na ich dźwięk ze wszystkich sił starał się jak najbardziej od nich odsunąć, chowając się w najgłębszym rogu jaskini.

Przemknęli obok potwora tak szybko, jak to było możliwe i w końcu dotarli do wejścia do skarbca. Bogrod położył dłoń na jego powierzchni i ten otworzył się, ukazując zgromadzone w nim skarby.

― Szybko, szukajcie! ― powiedział Harry i pośpieszyli do skarbca. Uprzednio opisał przyjaciołom puchar Hufflepuff, ale jeśli w skarbcu byłby inny horkruks, nie miałby pojęcia, czego szukać. Kilka razy rozejrzał się wokół, ale widział jedynie góry kosztowności. Wejście skarbca zamknęło się, więżąc ich wewnątrz. Pogrążyli się w ciemnościach.

Harry oświetlił jego wnętrze swoją różdżką.

― W porządku ― powiedział. ― Pamiętajcie, co powiedział Gryfek. Bogrod powinien być w stanie wydostać nas, kiedy będziemy chcieli. A teraz…

Nie skończył tego, co chciał powiedzieć. Nie potrafił... jego pulsujący ból głowy nagle powrócił z taką siłą, że skarbiec rozmył się wokół niego.

Stał w jakimś słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, otoczony czarodziejami, patrząc na trzęsącego się Traversa.

― Co ty powiedziałeś? ― wyszeptał lodowato. ― Powtórz!

― M―mój panie, przysięgam, że to prawda! Właśnie spotkałem Waszą Wysokość i Bellatriks w banku. Jednakowoż wydawało mi się to nieco dziwne i zdecydowałem się wrócić do dworu, by upewnić się, iż rzeczywiście go opuściłeś.

― Nigdy nie opuściłabym tego miejsca bez zgody Pana! ― wykrzyknęła Bellatriks, kierując się w stronę Śmierciożercy. ― A już na pewno nie w celu oszustwa, mój Panie!

― To niemożliwe! ― zawrzał ze złości Voldemort, a strach złapał go w swoje szpony, kiedy pomyślał o wszystkich możliwościach, o wszystkich niebezpieczeństwach czających się na jego najdroższy skarb, który ukrył wewnątrz skarbca. ― Nikt nie śmiałby ukraść mojej tożsamości! Musisz się mylić! Ale… ― Jego głos stał się niskim, niebezpiecznym sykiem. ― Muszę być pewien! Muszę sprawdzić, czy skarbiec jest bezpieczny. Za mną!

Nie, nikt nie miał możliwości odkrycia jego sekretu, myślał, przemierzając długą salę. Ale może bank nie był tak bezpieczny, jak tego oczekiwał. Może powinien był ukryć horkruksa w innym, bezpieczniejszym miejscu. Tak, musi to zrobić, nie może ryzykować utraty kolejnego ze swoich cennych fragmentów duszy, jak zrobił to, kiedy głupio oddał swój dziennik Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi. Nie, musiał zrobić wszystko, co konieczne, by zapewnić pucharowi ochronę, ale wpierw musiał ponownie mieć go bezpiecznie w swoich dłoniach…

Oczy Harry nagle otworzyły się, a jego ciało zwinęło z bólu, chociaż nie mógł się poruszyć. Był w stanie jedynie przygryzać boleśnie wargę, dopóki nie pękła i nie poczuł ponownie smaku swojej krwi. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało, ale czuł się, jakby dziesiątki poważnych oparzeń pokrywały jego twarz i dłonie.

― Harry! Harry, słyszysz mnie?!

Zmusił się, by obrócić głowę w kierunku głosu Hermiony i nieznacznie przytaknąć. Dziewczyna wzięła wdech i szybko zaczęła tłumaczyć:

― Harry, posłuchaj, wszystko tutaj jest strasznie gorące i replikuje się, kiedy tego dotykasz. Niemal niemożliwe było wyciągnięcie cię spod tego, gdy w to wpadłeś. Zwłaszcza, że się miotałeś, przez co było nam jeszcze trudniej… musiałam rzucić na ciebie zaklęcie wiążące… ― Szybko zdjęła zaklęcie i Harry powoli siadł.

― W porządku ― powiedział, potrząsając głową. ― Tym razem nie potrafiłem tego powstrzymać. Travers poinformował go o nas i Czarny Pan jest przerażony. Idzie po _puchar_. Mamy dosłownie kilka minut.

Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie, po czym ponownie skierowali na niego wzrok.

― O―obawiam się, że nie mamy minut, Harry ― wyszeptał w końcu Ron i w tej chwili Harry zrozumiał, czym był ten głośny dźwięk, który nie rozbrzmiewał w jego czaszce, ale aktualnie nadchodził od strony skarbca. ― Tak czy inaczej, znaleźliśmy puchar… jest tutaj ― dodał, szybko wskazując palcem na jedną z półek blisko sufitu. ― Niestety, nie można go stamtąd zdjąć przy użyciu magii.

― Zaraz go wezmę. ― Harry już podnosił się na nogi, szybko lokalizując przeklęty przedmiot. ― Czekajcie przy wyjściu.

Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku półki, gdzie znajdował się horkruks, ale jego długie, wilgotne szaty, które teraz nieprzyjemnie przylegały do jego ciała, zahaczyły o stojące niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi stołu, złote kielichy, które spadły i natychmiast się pomnożyły.

Harry głośno zaklął. Miał już tego dosyć. Machnął różdżką i oderwał czarną tkaninę tuż nad ępnie zaczął wspinać się na półki. Nieszczęśliwie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbował, niemożliwym było nie dotknięcie niczego. A niezliczone replikacje wprost wyskakiwały spod jego palców, paląc boleśnie jego skórę. Mimo to Harry jakoś sobie z tym radził, miał wręcz wrażenie, że ciało Voldemorta było mniej wrażliwe na zranienia. Fala skarbu nadciągała do niego, grożąc wciągnięciem go pod spód. Jednocześnie jednak był coraz bliżej celu.

Wreszcie Harry wykorzystał swój wzrost i wychylił się, tak bardzo jak mógł, łapiąc skomplikowany uchwyt pucharu między palce. Artefakt był równie gorący, co inne i również się replikował, jednak Harry trzymał go mocno. Tylko… Półki nie wydawały się być w stanie udźwignąć wagi zgromadzonego na nich skarbu już ani chwili dłużej, a gdyby niektóre z nich zaczęły się rozpadać, prawdopodobnie by spadł i stracił horkruksa. Nie mógł zaryzykować.

― RON! ― wrzasnął swoim piskliwym głosem i jego przyjaciel, który stał po pas w złocie, spojrzał na niego. ― ŁAP! ― I z tymi słowy rzucił horkruks w kierunku przyjaciela. Jako były obrońca drużyny quidditcha Gryfonów, Ron nie zawiódł go. Złapał puchar i nie wypuścił. Szybko ukrył go pod kurtką, gdy palił go w palce, po czym odwrócił się i krzyknął coś do Hermiony.

Harry nie zrozumiał ani słowa przez hałas, jaki wydawały z siebie spadające repliki. Półka, na której stał, na szczęście pozostała w jednym kawałku, a on starał wspiąć się wyżej pod sufit, jednak wkrótce góra złota i tak go dogoniła, napierając na jego chude ciało i wszystko, o czym Harry mógł myśleć, to że jeśli będzie miał szczęście, to nie umrze z ręki Voldemorta, ani z zimna, jak myślał jeszcze niedawno.

Wówczas ściana złota zaczęła zsuwać się niczym piasek i Harry wyślizgnął się na niej ze skarbca.

Kiedy tylko to się stało, uwolnił się od palących monet i ciężko podniósł się na nogi. Gdy ruszył w kierunku przyjaciół, próbował unikać błyskającego światła, docierającego do nich niemal z każdego kierunku.

― _Stupefy!_ ― wrzasnął, a Ron i Hermiona dołączyli do niego; strumienie magii poleciały w stronę tłumu goblinów, przewracając część z nich, jednak inne były w stanie się obronić. Co gorsze, Harry widział coraz więcej strażników nadciągających z korytarza.

Zawahali się, kiedy go zobaczyli i Harry wykorzystał tę chwilę, by posłać część z nich na ziemię.

― To oszuści! ― krzyczał jakiś goblin, a jego głos brzmiał podejrzanie podobnie do Gryfka. ― Prawdziwy Czarny Pan nachodzi! Zatrzymajcie ich! Nie róbcie niczego poza zatrzymaniem ich!

Uwięziony smok był przerażony błyskającymi zaklęciami i ryknął kolejną porcją ognia prosto w tłum goblinów. Czarodzieje rozpierzchli się, chcąc schronić się w korytarzu, z którego przyszli, na moment oczyszczając im drogę. Nagle, chwilę później, w przypływie natchnienia albo szaleństwa, Harry wskazał swoją różdżką na kajdany przytwierdzające bestię do podłogi i krzyknął:

― _Relashio!_

Kajdany opadły z głośnym szczękiem.

― Tędy! ― krzyknął, wciąż rzucając zaklęcie za zaklęciem na broniące się gobliny, jednocześnie biegnąc w kierunku na wpół ślepego smoka.

― Harry.. co ty robisz!? ― wrzasnęła Hermiona, gdzieś zza niego.

― Chodźcie… wespnijcie się... szybko!

― Jeśli uciekną, wszyscy będziemy martwi! ― krzyknął ponownie Gryfek, zdając się próbować zmotywować w jakiś sposób ukrytych czarodziejów do działania.

Nim Harry zdążyłby wspiąć się na grzbiet smoka za przyjaciółmi, cała sala pogrążyła się w ogniu klątw. Przerażone stworzenie otworzyło ponownie szczęki i zionęło ogromną ilością ognia, tworząc sobie drogę ucieczki.. Zaczął szybko się wspinać, pozostawiając Harry'ego w stercie gruzu.

― HARRY! ― krzyknęli jego przyjaciele, próbując ześlizgnąć się z powrotem do niego, ale smok poruszał się tak szybko, że niemal z niego spadli.

Harry nie miał wyboru. Wybiegł ze swojej kryjówki, oszałamiając kilku strażników i rzucił się w pogoń za smokiem.

Skoczył z kamienia do szpary w skałach, stąd w kolejne wnękę, próbując nie myśleć zbyt wiele o fakcie, iż pokonywał odległości, które znajdowały się poza możliwościami każdego innego człowieka. Jego ciało wydawało się strasznie lekkie, lżejsze i mógłby przysiąc, że sunie, a jego oczy były skupione na pozostającym wciąż poza jego zasięgiem, masywnym ogonem.

― Harry! ― wykrzyknął ponownie Ron, zaczynając ostrożnie ześlizgiwać się po ogonie smoka, nie zważając na ryzyko, które podejmował. Trzymał się silnych łusek, ale jego stopy ślizgały się na ich gładkiej powierzchni.

A że szybko zbliżali się do powierzchni, Harry był świadom, iż nie mogła dzielić ich zbyt wielka odległość.

Wówczas smok zatrzymał się na chwilę i Harry użył ostatniej resztki samozaparcia, skacząc i łapiąc się dużej łuski na samym końcu smoczego ogona.

Stworzenie ryknęło, napierając na skałę, która rozpadła się, ofiarując mu wolność.

Gruz spadał zewsząd; Harry słyszał krzyk Hermiony, a następnie Ron wrzasnął coś niezrozumiałego. Widział ich jeszcze przez chwilę, nim pył ograniczył mu widoczność: Hermiona wisiała w powietrzu, a Ron trzymał ją za ręce, wołając desperacko jej imię.

Następnie smok poruszył gwałtownie ogonem i Harry uderzył w ścianę.

Coś głośno trzasnęło w jego plecach, a następnie ostry ból dał mu znać, że coś się złamało.

Powietrze uleciało mu z płuc i nie mógł go nabrać z powrotem. Palce mu zdrętwiały i różdżka wysunęła się z jego zębów, którymi złapał ją chwilę wcześniej. Jego umysł pokrywała gęsta mgła, a tylko niewielka jego część była świadoma, że zsuwa się, spada i spada ...

Coś żywego poruszyło się w głębi niego; pulsowało niczym drugie serce, przerażone jak małe dziecko.

Zmusiło go, by otworzył oczy i wyszeptał:

― _Aresto Momentum_.

Spadał szybko, a powietrze ryczało mu w uszach, ale wówczas zatrzymał się i poczuł pod sobą twardą ziemię. Ból nie był mocny, zaklęcie najwyraźniej zadziałało, nawet jeśli nie użył różdżki. Zerwał się na nogi, nie wiedząc, skąd w ogóle brał na to siłę. Jedyne, czego miał świadomość, to że gdyby dalej leżał, zostałby właśnie zgnieciony przez potężną ilość spadających kamieni. Nie mając gdzie się ukryć, Harry rzucił się do ściany, szukając jakiejś drogi ucieczki, podczas gdy wokół niego co rusz spadała kolejna porcja głazów.

Dostrzegł niewielki otwór, mający zaledwie kilka cali szerokości, jednak wszedł w niego bez zastanowienia, a następnie przesuwał się niczym wąż; jego ciało było długie, pokryte łuskami i czarne ...

Zatracał się.

Z całej siły skupił się na tym, by wyrwać się spod kontroli tego, co zajęło jego umysł, a jego głośny syk przemienił się w krzyk. Szybko przemienił się z powrotem w formę Voldemorta i zrozumiał, że jedna z jego kostek uwięzła w szczelinie. Mocno szarpnął nogą i po chwili udało mu się ją wyjąć, za cenę utraty buta.

Wokół niego było zbyt ciemno, nawet dla jego wzmocnionego wzroku, a łoskot spadających kamieni też powoli słabł. Zamiast tego gdzieś nad nim rozbrzmiewały nowe głosy.

Hiperwentylował, chociaż jego klatka piersiowa bolała przy każdym oddechu, który brał.

Po prostu nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało.

Czy naprawdę rzucił się w pogoń za smokiem, tylko po to, by spaść, a następnie przeciskać się przez wąską szczelinę w ciele węża, by uciec na pewną śmierć? I to wszystko bez różdżki?

― Nie jestem pieprzonym animagiem! ― warknął. ― Nie wiem nawet jak zmienić się w zwierzę! Więc jak do cholery mogłem to zrobić!?

Gwałtowny wybuch odwrócił jego uwagę od ulotnych myśli. Świeże powietrze i trochę światła zalało jaskinię, w której się znalazł i ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, uświadomił sobie, że wrócił do legowiska smoka przy wejściu do skarbca Lestrange, który był zaledwie dwadzieścia stóp od niego. Ale, kiedy wykonał szybką kalkulację, nie miał możliwości spaść nigdzie indziej, więc… Musiał się ukryć. I to szybko.

Kiedy wcisnął się do jednej ze szczelin, pomyślał przez chwilę o przyjaciołach. Miał nadzieje, że nie zostali zranieni i zniszczą horkruks tak szybko jak to możliwe. Nawet złapanie go, będzie tego warte.

Wówczas ktoś wszedł do groty i rozejrzał się wokół.

Momentalnie Harry zapragnął się stąd ulotnić.

_Nie ma mowy. _

_Nie ma pieprzonej mowy. _

_Błagam, jeszcze nie. _

Ale to był on, to był Voldemort, za którym podążało stadko nerwowych goblinów i czarodziejów.

Harry przycisnął się do ściany, nie śmiąc wziąć oddechu, kiedy Czarny Pan wdychał powietrze. Nie widział go tylko dzięki czarnym szatom Harry'ego, które sprawiały, że nie był widoczny w ciemnościach. Nie mógł go również wyczuć, bo wszystko, co czuł, to swój własny zapach. Więc tak długo, jak go nie usłyszy… Harry miał minimalną szansę, ujść z życiem tego wieczora.

― M―mój panie, może powinniśmy złapać wpierw smoka… ― jeden ze Śmierciożerców, wyglądający jak Mulciber, powiedział swoim pokornym, ochrypłym głosem.

― Dałem Bellatriks dokładnie takie instrukcje, Mulciber. Muszą ich złapać, ale póki co nie zabijać, zwłaszcza, jeśli Potter jest z nimi. A teraz zamilcz, jestem pewien, że kogoś tu słyszałem…

Jego głos był zimy i niebezpieczny, ale Harry był w stanie wykryć gwałtowny niepokój w każdym z jego słów.

― T―to możliwe, mój panie ― powiedział jeden z goblinów. ― Wielu ludzi było tu, kiedy sufit się zawalił…

Voldemort nie poświęcił mu uwagi. Szybko przemierzył jaskinię, podczas gdy Harry przyciskał się do ściany w swojej małej szczelinie, czując jak jego palce drętwieją z zimna.

W końcu Czarny Pan przemówił.

― Otworzyć skarbiec!

Silny, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, w którym Harry rozpoznał Rudolfa Lestrange'a, ruszył w kierunku skarbca, krótko klękając przed Voldemortem, po czym razem z trzema goblinami podeszli bliżej wejścia, które ponownie zostało zapieczętowane.

Harry mógł poczuć wzbierający w Voldemorcie strach, który groził, że na nowo przejmie nad nim władzę. Harry nie chciał poddać się i tym razem. Wgryzł się we własną pięść, powstrzymując falę przerażenia, która zalewała go, kiedy drzwi skarbca zostały otwarte i każdy mógł zobaczyć kompletny chaos w środku.

Replikacje zniknęły i kilku goblinów pośpieszyło do środka, robiąc szybkie rozpoznanie.

― Zniknęło coś? ― wyszeptał Voldemort. ― Mówcie natychmiast, czy coś zniknęło!?

Harry wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź i spodziewał się konsekwencji, nie dla Voldemorta, oczywiście, ale dla każdego innego, wliczając w to niego samego.

Ponieważ nie mógł trzymać się ściany już dłużej…

Czas mijał szybko i po chwili gobliny wyłoniły się ze skarbca z Rudolfem, który najwyraźniej nie chciał być posłańcem złych wieści, szybko wracając na swoje miejsce przy Voldemorcie.

― Więc? ― syknął wysokim, zimnym głosem. ― Co zabrali? ― zapytał, spodziewając się, że nikt nie śmiałby zlekceważyć jego pytania. ― Powiedzcie mi!

Harry zacisnął zęby, by nie wrzasnąć, kiedy strach niemal zawładnął Riddle'em, gdy ten zobaczył wahanie na przerażonych twarzach goblinów.

― Tylko… ma―mały, złoty kie―kielich, mój panie… ― Jeden z goblinów zdobył się na odwagę, by odpowiedzieć.

Harry poczuł, jak ponownie upada na kamienną ścianę.

Wrzask wściekłości i zaprzeczenia wstrząsnął całą jaskinią. Zęby Harry'ego wbiły się w ciało jeszcze mocniej, niemal spychając ból głowy na drugi plan. Voldemort był oszalały i Harry nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z emocjami, którymi obaj byli zalewani. Resztkami silnej woli powstrzymywał się, by im nie ulec.

Doskonale słyszał, jak Voldemort wykrzykuje najgorsze klątwy, był świadom upadających pod Czarną Różdżką ciał, gdy przecinała powietrze, jednak wciąż nie mógł ruszyć się na krok, by go powstrzymać. Nic nie mógł zrobić.

Gdyby spróbował, gdyby zrobił krok, rozpadłby się, tracąc zdrowy rozsądek.

Ludzie starali się dopaść wagonów, desperacko próbując uciec i ocalić swoje życia, podczas gdy co wolniejsi dostawali klątwą i jeden po drugim padali, aż nie było nic słychać.

Ale Harry żył, ogarnięty zamętem myśli Voldemorta.

Trawiło go przerażenie, przeżywał niedowierzanie i wściekłość, że jego najgłębszy sekret został odkryty, a jego życie, jego najcenniejsze istnienie było zagrożone. Był teraz wewnątrz jego ciała, krocząc po jaskini pełnej martwych ciał, myśląc o nich, o swoich bezpiecznych kotwicach do nieśmiertelności. I gdy to robił, spokój zaczął do niego powracać.

Nie było możliwości, by chłopak odkrył pierścień; ukrył swoje powiązanie z Gauntami, morderstwa nigdy nie zostały z nim powiązane. Pierścień musiał być bezpieczny. I pomysł, że Potter byłby w stanie pokonać zabezpieczenia, które nałożył na swój medalion, był śmieszny.

Co do szkoły, to było najprawdopodobniej najbezpieczniejsze miejsce ze wszystkich; tylko on wiedział, gdzie ukrył Horkruks, nikt więcej nie miał możliwości go znaleźć…

Nagini musiał po prostu trzymać teraz blisko siebie; nie mógł dłużej wysyłać jej na żadne misje, musiał zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo…

Potok myśli płynął dalej niczym rzeka i dopiero fizyczny dyskomfort przywrócił Harry'ego z powrotem do jego ciała. Nie czuł dłużej palców, które miał nadzieję, że wciąż są wciśnięte w wąską szczelinę ściany. Gorsze było to, że nie miał już dłużej siły się ukrywać, ani prawidłowo oddychać. Kwestią czasu pozostawało, nim wypadnie ze swojej bezpiecznej kryjówki, skazując się na furię Czarnego Pana.

Odejdź, odejdź, odejdź...

Harry powtarzał to w głowie niczym mantrę, ale Voldemort wciąż się wahał, wciąż coś kreślił, aż w końcu, _w końcu_ odwrócił się i wyszedł z jaskini w kierunku pustych wagonów. Chwilę później Harry usłyszał, jak jeden z nich odjeżdża.

Wyślizgnął się ze szpary, nie mogąc wytrzymać tam ani chwili dłużej. Zamknął oczy, próbując wziąć głęboki wdech. Nie mógł; czuł wstręt na widok wszystkich martwych ciał wokół niego, a ból w plecach paraliżował jego umysł. Wiedział jednak, że nie może się temu poddać, że musi się stąd wydostać.

Ciężko podniósł się na nogi i pokuśtykał w róg, mając nadzieję, że został jeszcze jakiś wolny wagon.

Tak było, ale nagle Harry zapragnął, by było inaczej.

― Wiedziałem, że ktoś się ukrywa… ― Usłyszał zimny głos, który nagle zamarł.

Przez chwilę, Harry miał nadzieje, że nagle w jakiś dyskretny sposób przestanie istnieć. Najwyraźniej Voldemort pragnął tego samego.

Ale w tej chwili był wstrząśnięty do tego stopnia, że nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

Tak czy inaczej, Harry nie był zaskoczony. Uniósł głowę i napotkał równie płonące spojrzenie. Na tym jednak ich podobieństwo się kończyło. Skóra Vodmorta była niemal śnieżnobiała i bez skazy, ciemne szaty bogato zdobione, a jego postawa potężna i władcza.

Z drugiej strony, Harry był brudny, pokryty oparzeniami, pogryziony, jego ramiona były zgarbione, jakby to miało pomóc mu oddychać, a ubrania były niczym więcej jak kawałkiem szmaty.

Widzenie "swojej osoby" w tym stanie, było najwyraźniej czymś, czego Voldemort nie mógł znieść.

Zajęło mu dobrą minutę, nim coś błysnęło w jego oczach.

Po tej strasznej chwili, kiedy to Harry był zmuszony do znoszenia niedowierzającego spojrzenia, Voldemort w końcu odezwał się lodowatym głosem.

― Kim jesteś?

Z punktu widzenia Harry'ego pytanie było wyjątkowo głupie. Jedynie obrazowało głębokie przekonanie Voldemorta o tym, jaki jest wyjątkowy.

― Twoim sumieniem? ― odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem.

Zabawnie, Voldemort nie odpowiedział od razu i Harry miał wrażenie, że faktycznie rozważa tę możliwość.

Gdyby Harry był w lepszym położeniu, prawdopodobnie bawiłby się dłużej, ale teraz nie mógł znaleźć energii, by ciągnąć tę grę. Był zbyt wyczerpany.

― Szczerze ― dodał, kiedy Voldemort nie odpowiedział. ― Jak myślisz, kim jestem, Riddle?

Cienkie, bezbarwne wargi drgnęły w grymasie, gdy zmrużył oczy.

― Potter ― wyszeptał głosem przyzwyczajonym do inkantowania kolejnych klątw. ― To ty, nieprawdaż? Kto inny _śmiałby_ chociażby pomyśleć… chociażby rozważać…

Głos Voldemorta załamał się pod wpływem wzbierającej wściekłości, ale jego różdżka nie zawiodła. Uniósł ją, wskazując na pierś Harry'ego. Chłopak z przyzwyczajenia spojrzał na puste dłonie. Nie było wiele, co mógłby zrobić w tej sytuacji. Ale z drugiej strony, wkrótce zobaczy rodziców. I Syriusza. Oraz Dumbledore'a. Tak, zdecydowanie chciał z nim porozmawiać o kilku rzeczach.

― _Accio kielich_ ― powiedział Czarny Pan zamiast klątwy uśmiercającej, po czym spojrzał z widocznym zawodem, kiedy nic nie podfrunęło do niego chwilę później. ― Co z nim zrobiłeś?! ― syknął wściekle. ― Gdzie on jest?!

Harry wiedział, że musiałby być niewyobrażalnie głupi, by teraz się z nim droczyć. Z kilku przyczyn, Voldemort wciąż go nie zabił, ani jeszcze go nie torturował i był za to niewyobrażalnie wdzięczny. Każda chwila była niczym bonus, jednak nie mogło to trwać wieczność.

― Nawet gdybym wiedział ― powtórzył zimno Harry ― nie powiedziałbym ci.

Blade palce zacisnęły się mocno na różdżce, ale żadna klątwa jej nie opuściła.

Harry spojrzał prosto w jego twarz i na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być bez wyrazu, jednak zauważył ukrytą walkę pod jej powierzchnią. To tylko sprawiło, że zrobił się ciekawy, co powstrzymywało Voldemorta, zwłaszcza, że sam bez różdżki był całkowicie bezradny.

― Znajdę go nawet bez twojej pomocy, Potter ― odezwał się w końcu. ― Ma go jedno z twoich małych przyjaciół, prawda? Zabrali go? Bez znaczenia, Bellatriks już się nimi zajęła, wkrótce mi go zwróci… Ale teraz… ― Odsunął się, wciąż wskazując Harry'ego różdżką. ― Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

Harry wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Voldemort nie zapytałby o coś takiego, prędzej by go zabił, o ile wpierw by go nie torturował. Poza tym, Czarny Pan zdawał się być rozdarty, niezdecydowany.

Prawdopodobnie ze względu na swoje wyczerpanie, Harry dopiero po czasie zrozumiał problem, z jakim zmagał się Voldemort. Chłopak ponownie spojrzał ponownie na swoje długie, pajęcze palce, powoli dotykając poparzonej twarzy i wówczas, pomimo bólu w klatce piersiowej, zaśmiał się głośno.

― Powiem ci, że zawsze myślałem, iż chcesz mnie zabić, Riddle ― powiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, który wyglądał dość groźnie na twarzy Voldemorta. ― Więc dlaczego się wahasz? ― Harry rozłożył ramiona. ― Masz niepowtarzalną okazję, by zrobić to właśnie teraz!

Na oczach Harry'ego, z każdą mijającą sekundą, Voldemort robił się coraz bardziej wściekły i sfrustrowany. Czarna Różdżka drżała lekko w jego dłoni, oczy przybrały dziwny odcień, a reszta ciała była napięta, jakby było gotowe do działania, chociaż klątwa wciąż nie opuściła jego ust.

Harry pozwolił rękom opaść, a jego wymuszony uśmiech zniknął.

― Daj spokój ― powiedział wściekle. ― Wiesz, że nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie ma nic, czego boisz się bardziej niż widoku własnych zwłok. Nie zabijesz mnie, a właściwie to siebie.

Dłoń Czarnego Pana drgnęła, ale tylko trochę.

― Nie mogę cię zabić ― przyznał Harry'emu rację, ale jego białe wargi wykrzywiły się w okrutnym grymasie. ― _Teraz_ ― dodał groźnie i, nim Harry się zorientował, został uderzony w pierś potężnym strumieniem zaklęcia oszałamiającego.


	5. Koszmary i cuda

Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze!

**Aleks**; ten tekst jest tłumaczeniem "Mirrored" autorstwa brainstorm1001. Przykro mi że tyle przyszło Ci czekać, ale może przypadkiem przypomnisz sobie o tym tekście i jeszcze do niego zajrzysz!

**SSakk**; huh, tyle czasu już minęło od poprzedniej aktualizacji, ale od tej pory, mam nadzieję, że jak się już uporam z maturą, pójdzie nieco sprawniej i powrócę do tego, co tak bardzo uwielbiam, czyli pisania i tłumaczenia. Sama cenię ten tekst właśnie zza naturalność, o jakiej wspomniałaś. Pomijając te niektóre, komediowe elementy, które zresztą również przecież czekają na nas każdego dnia, to ten tekst ma dużo takich elementów, które leciutko chwytają za serce, przedstawiając zupełnie inną wizję Voldemorta, niż zazwyczaj jest prezentowana.

**Joanne Gabrielle**: No ba, że robi się coraz ciekawiej! I to jak, ale zobaczysz, jeśli trafisz znowu do tego rozdziału :) No, chyba że na przykład sięgnęłaś po oryginał, nie zdziwiłabym się, po takim czasie.

**Xylone**: Przez ten czas, myślę że Ron z Hermioną zdążyliby już zacząć rozkładać się w najniższych partiach Gringotta, patrząc na czas, po jakim pojawia się rozdział xD Hehe, ach te tortury! Dziękuję za komentarz 3

**liluf: **Nie wiem czy po takim czasie można mówić o śledzeniu, ale jeżeli wrócisz, a nie czytałaś oryginału, myślę, że się nie zawiedziesz ^^

**Agata**: Może zdarzy się, że ponownie tu zabłądzisz ^^ Znając dalszy ciąg tekstu, powiem Ci, że jest warto!

Dziękuję mojej kochanej becie, bez której ten tekst nigdy nie wyglądałby tak dobrze. **Panno Mi**, współpraca z Tobą to czysta przyjemność, nawet jeśli pod wpływem ilości różu mam ochotę schować się pod ziemię ;D

**5\. Koszmary i cuda**

xxxxx

W swoim śnie Harry znalazł się na skraju rozległego, czarnego, podziemnego jeziora. Jego zrozpaczony, rozbiegany umysł błądził między strachem, wściekłością oraz niewielką, złotą szkatułką, którą trzymał w zdrętwiałej, zimnej dłoni. Patrzył na nią, sparaliżowany, nie odwracając od niej wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy wyślizgnęła mu się z palców i spadła na jeden z ciemnych, oślizgłych kamieni.

Nie zawracał sobie głowy podnoszeniem jej.

I tak była pusta; na miękkiej wyściółce pozostał jedynie odcisk pierścienia. Klejnot zawierający cenny kawałek jego duszy zniknął. Kolejny przypływ lęku spłynął wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa; zadrżał gwałtownie. Jak to się mogło stać? Jak mógł zostać bez swojej wiedzy zdemaskowany i zaatakowany?

Powoli podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na jawiącą się w oddali wyspę. Zwrócił gorączkowe myśli w stronę swojego medalionu i to właśnie na nim skupił teraz całą swoją uwagę; nie dopuszczał do siebie możliwości, że miałoby mu się coś stać…

Jego wizja przybliżała się i oddalała niczym źle nastrojone radio. Był ledwie świadom tego, że płynie łódką przez jezioro, a wokół jego stóp wije się wielki wąż. Następnie, po chwili ciemności przerywanej nieskładnymi błyskami światła, pochylał się nad kamienną misą, wpatrując się w jej głębię. Jego serce zamarło. Znajdujący się wewnątrz niej eliksir stracił swój zielonkawy odcień, a medalionu, który powinien spoczywać tam przez wieczność, nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku.

Chwila czystego, zdruzgotanego niedowierzania została zastąpiona przez wściekłość, która wybuchła w Harrym z mocą bomby. Była brutalna i wyniszczająca, mimo że szybko również i ona ucichła, przeobrażając się w ogarniające go bezgraniczne przerażenie. Osunął się na kolana, z irytacją przyciskając czoło do kolumny. Z całej siły walczył z haniebną słabością, by zrozumieć - nie miał pojęcia, jak chłopak zdołał to zrobić, jakim cudem ukradł medalion, jak go znalazł, podczas gdy nikt nie miał świadomości, gdzie został ukryty, tylko on sam…

Ale już niedługo posiądzie tę wiedzę… dowie się tego za wszelką cenę, gdy tylko wróci do dworu. Kiedy podniósł się, jego umysł wypełnił chłód.

Harry wpadł na moment w pustkę, po czym znajomy, głęboki głos zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę.

― Panie.

Mężczyzna z ziemistą skórą, dużym, haczykowatym nosem i tłustymi, czarnymi włosami skłonił się przed nim, po cichu się do niego zbliżając.

― Później zjawię się w twoim biurze, Severusie ― poinformował go po chwili Harry swoim zimnym głosem. ― Teraz mnie zostaw.

Snape skłonił się powtórnie, po czym skierował się na schody w akompaniamencie wirującej za nim szaty. Harry czekał przez chwilę, aż mężczyzna zniknie, po czym spojrzał na oświetlony przez ostatnie promienie wieczornego słońca kontur swojego ukochanego zamku. Widok ten wyjątkowo nie sprawił mu przyjemności… był zbyt zdenerwowany, by czerpać z niego radość.

Korytarze były ciemne, puste i ciche, co się akurat dobrze składało. Prowadziły do jego sekretnego pokoju, w którym zamierzał odnaleźć swój ostatni skarb… ale coś nagle przykuło jego uwagę i szybko odwrócił się, by lepiej się temu przyjrzeć. Była to sławetna Szafka Zniknięć, stojąca zapomniana pod warstwami kurzu. Harry powoli uniósł swoją wychudzoną dłoń i delikatnie dotknął obskurnej obudowy. Cienka warstwa kurzu przylgnęła do jego bladego palca.

Nigdy nie zapytał Draco, gdzie ukrył szafkę przed wszystkowidzącymi oczami Dumbledore'a. Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mu przez myśl, że ten właściwie bezużyteczny dzieciak mógł odnaleźć sekretne miejsce, które odkrył jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu. Znów zaczęło narastać w nim uczucie niepokoju. Skoro Draco był w stanie je odnaleźć, dlaczego nie mógłby zrobić tego również Potter, zwłaszcza że chłopak okazał się bardziej przebiegły, niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewał.

Odwrócił się od szafki i począł skanować pokój wzrokiem, wkraczając w głąb pomieszczenia. I w końcu odnalazł go; długi na trzy stopy, mahoniowy stół stojący obok starego, podniszczonego kredensu. Oczy Harry'ego przesunęły się po powierzchni stołu, szukając swojej cennej tiary…

Tylko że jej tam nie było.

Niemal wyszedł z siebie.

Pełen agonii wrzask narastał w głębi jego gardła, gdy wściekle się rozglądał; nagle jednak na jednej z półek kredensu dostrzegł coś błyszczącego...

― Nie ― wymamrotał Harry, potrząsając głową. Rozpoznał przedmiot, który już kiedyś trzymał w swoich dłoniach… i to właśnie on, Harry Potter, umieścił go na brzydkim popiersiu razem z zakurzoną peruką, której zadaniem było wskazywać miejsce, gdzie ukrył stary podręcznik Snape'a. Zrozumienie wstrząsnęło jego snem i jego umysł zaczął oddzielać się od Voldemorta akurat wtedy, gdy fala ulgi zalała jego klatkę piersiową. Harry w jednej chwili miał ochotę śmiać się z radości i krzyczeć w zaprzeczeniu.

Obrazy zaczęły przeplatać się z jego własnymi myślami… ale Harry nie chciał się teraz od niego odłączać. Ważne było, by dowiedział się, gdzie Voldemort zamierza schować tiarę i jaką nałożyć na nią ochronę.

Było już jednak za późno; został wypchnięty z umysłu mężczyzny i wkrótce kontrolę przejęły jego własne zmysły...

Powrót do rzeczywistości był równie zimny, co zniechęcający.

Harry usiadł na twardej płycie, która służyła mu za łóżko, ignorując ostry, przeszywający ból pleców. Zaczął okrążać wściekle mały, ciemny pokój. Jedyne drzwi, jakie znalazł, były zamknięte, więc kopnął je ze złością. Musiał się stąd wydostać; musiał znaleźć przyjaciół i powiedzieć im, że w końcu wiedzą, czym jest i gdzie znajduje się ostatni horkruks. Hogwart! Cały czas tak czuł! Podszedł do wąskiego, pojedynczego okna i spróbował je otworzyć, a następnie stłuc, ale bezskutecznie. W końcu, po kilku bezowocnych próbach, zaczęło docierać do jego umysłu, że mało prawdopodobne było, że uda mu się stąd uciec, zwłaszcza że nie posiadał ani różdżki, ani kogoś, kto mógłby mu w tym pomóc.

Sfrustrowany, usiadł ponownie na swoim "łóżku", próbując opanować wstrząsające nim uporczywe dreszcze. Nie istniało zbyt wiele rzeczy, które mogłyby jeszcze bardziej popsuć mu humor, ale widok swoich pajęczych palców, które podpierały jego łysą głowę, zaliczał się właśnie do tej kategorii. Nigdy nie powinien był się nawet zbliżyć do tego upiornego eliksiru! Jeśli tylko mógłby cofnąć czas i go nie wypić! A tak utknął teraz w tej koszmarnej formie, a co gorsze Voldemort przejmie przed nim ostatniego horkruksa.

Jakby tego było mało, umrze w hańbie ― spojrzał szybko na swoje chude nogi i ramiona, po czym westchnął ― gdy tylko powróci do swojej prawdziwej formy.

Wstał i ponownie podszedł do okna, by spojrzeć z góry na ładnie utrzymany ogród. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, jednak Harry nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem starannie przyciętego żywopłotu ani majestatycznie przechadzających się po ogrodzie białych pawi.

Wykrzywił swoje wąskie wargi.

― Dwór Malfoyów ― wyszeptał do siebie. ― Cóż za zaskoczenie.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, dlaczego zamknięto go tutaj, a nie w piwnicy, jak ostatnim razem. Szybko uznał jednak, że zapewne obawiano się, iż znowu, jakimś cudem, uda mu się uciec.

Nagle jego myśli zostały zakłócone przez ciche dźwięki dobiegające zza masywnej, kamiennej ściany. Przy pomocy swojego wyostrzonego słuchu Harry szybko rozpoznał dwa męskie głosy. Zaintrygowany, podszedł bliżej do drewnianych drzwi i przyłożył do nich ucho, starając się coś usłyszeć.

― Dumbledore powierzył ci wiele swoich sekretów, prawda, Severusie? ― Dobiegł go chłodny głos, który niewątpliwie należał do Voldemorta.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę. Skoro Voldemort już wrócił, musiał zabrać horkruksa, o ile, oczywiście, nie zdecydował się zostawić go jednak w Hogwarcie…

― Sporo, mój Panie.

Słysząc głęboki, wibrujący głos Snape'a, Harry momentalnie poczuł rozpalający się w nim gniew, jeszcze bardziej podsycany przez fakt, że był wściekły na Dumbledore'a. Człowiek, któremu najbardziej ufał, pozwolił mu błądzić po omacku, zamiast cokolwiek mu wytłumaczyć, mimo że to własnym życiem zapłaciłby za nawet najmniejszy błąd...

Dotychczas popełnił ich już dość pokaźną ilość i każdorazowo znalazł się ktoś, kto z ich powodu cierpiał.

― W takim razie powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek wspominał ci bądź widziałeś u niego złoty medalion… albo pierścień z masywnym, czarnym kamieniem?

Zapadła cisza, w czasie której Harry wstrzymywał oddech.

― Nie, nigdy ― odparł powoli Snape.

Harry, kompletnie zaskoczony, zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Snape właśnie świadomie okłamał Voldemorta! Nie było innego wytłumaczenia, które nadałoby temu jakikolwiek sens, ponieważ Harry doskonale wiedział, że to Snape był tym, który zajął się ciążącą na dłoni Dumbledore'a klątwą.

A kiedy ją leczył, z całą pewnością zapytał, co było jej powodem. I choć Dumbledore z całą pewnością nie powiedział mu nic o horkruksach, nie miał powodu, by kłamać na temat pierścienia. Poza tym Harry widział go na palcu dyrektora i był przekonany, że nie mógł umknąć on również uwadze Snape'a.

Tylko dlaczego ten miałby okłamywać Czarnego Pana, będąc wobec niego tak lojalnym?

― Nieważne ― powiedział Voldemort z niezadowoleniem, a jego głos ponownie przerwał rozmyślania Harry'ego. Dźwięk był znacznie donośniejszy i chłopak podejrzewał, że mężczyźni zbliżyli się do drzwi, za którymi go więziono. ― Brak Veritaserum w twoich prywatnych zbiorach, jednakże, wielce mnie rozczarował. Muszę przesłuchać Pottera i jestem pewien, że będzie zbyt uparty, by dać się złamać klątwie Cruciatusa. Mogłoby to zająć godziny, a może nawet dni, których nie mamy.

― Ponownie proszę o wybaczenie, mój Panie. ― Pospieszył z odpowiedzią Snape. ― Mówiłem Carrowom, że nie mają zgody na marnowanie moich prywatnych zbiorów eliksirów, szczególnie na bachory. Jednak, oczywiście, karanie i przesłuchiwanie uczniów za jakieś podrzędne wybryki stało się ich priorytetem. Postaram się uzupełnić moje zbiory tak szybko jak mogę, ale, niestety, porcja Veritaserum, którą zacząłem przygotowywać pod koniec zeszłego miesiąca, wciąż potrzebuje jeszcze tygodnia, by spełniać swoje zadanie.

Voldemort wysyczał coś pod nosem i Harry nie był w stanie usłyszeć jego słów, jednak po chwili powiedział już normalnym głosem:

― Należy przypomnieć Carrowom, że jeśli chodzi o działanie szkoły, odpowiadają bezpośrednio przed tobą.

― Dziękuję, mój Panie.

Następnie zamek w drzwiach kliknął i Harry uniósł głowę oraz wyprostował plecy tak mocno jak tylko mógł, nie krzywiąc się przy tym. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo przerażała go wizja tortur, nie chciał okazywać w obecności Voldemorta lęku.

Wówczas wysoka, chuda, odziana na czarno postać wsunęła się do ciemnego pomieszczenia i intensywnie czerwone oczy momentalnie zwróciły się w kierunku Harry'ego.

― Potter ― zaczął zimno. ― Wierzę, że w końcu mogę…

Wówczas najwyraźniej zmysły dogoniły procesy myślowe Voldemorta i mężczyzna zamilkł.

Harry odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, łatwo odczytując każą pojedynczą emocję, która pojawiła się na wężowej twarzy Czarnego Pana.

Przeważały złość i zdezorientowane.

― Nie podoba ci się to, co widzisz, Riddle? ― zapytał chłodno Harry, próbując przełamać ciszę, która stała się tak gęsta, że miał wrażenie, iż zaraz zacznie krystalizować się w powietrzu.

Niebezpiecznie niski syk, przypominający Harry'emu rozdrażnioną żmiję, wydobył się spomiędzy zaciśniętych warg drugiego mężczyzny, narastając z każdą chwilą. Harry, również będąc wężoustnym, był zaskoczony, nie mogąc go zrozumieć. Nie potrafił dokładnie określić, dlaczego tak się działo, dopóki chwilę później wściekły syk nie wydostał się spomiędzy obnażonych, ostrych zębów, w końcu formując się w zrozumiałe słowo.

― ...sssssssssSSSSSSnape!

― Tak, mój Panie?

Severus Snape szybko wyszedł zza pleców Czarnego Pana i uniósł różdżkę. Stanął obok Voldemorta, patrząc na Harry'ego, jakby zobaczył wybryk natury.

― Wytłumacz! ― warknął Riddle, wskazując różdżką na Harry'ego.

― Panie? ― Czarne oczy Snape'a były nieczytelne. Jeśli zaskoczył go widok dwóch Voldemortów znajdujących się w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie okazał tego.

― Potter wypił Eliksir Wielosokowy ponad dziewięć godzin temu. Jak to możliwe, że nie wrócił jeszcze do swojej prawdziwej postaci?

Harry przesunął spojrzenie z Voldemorta na dwie bezdenne kule, w których nie było za grosz światła ani nawet cienia emocji.

― To… niemożliwe ― przyznał w końcu Snape. ― Wedle mojej wiedzy, najsilniejsza dawka eliksiru, jaką przygotowano, utrzymała fizyczne zmiany przez dwie godziny i dwadzieścia cztery minuty.

― Ach tak?

Chłód w głosie Voldemorta sprawił, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie spadła.

― Mógłby być… wysoko wykwalifikowanym metamorfomagiem ― zadumał się Snape, po czym potarł swoją górną wargę.

― Metamorfomagiem, który miałby przy sobie _to_? ― Voldemort wykrzywił szyderczo wargi, wyciągając okulary z kieszeni swoich szat.

Rozpoznanie zabłysło w czarnych oczach, ale wkrótce ponownie zastąpiło je puste spojrzenie.

― Przyznam, że to wysoce zastanawiające, mój Panie ― odparł bezbarwnie.

― Poza tym wiem, że to Potter. Mogę przeczytać jego myśl ― dodał, zbliżając się do niego.

― Żałuję, że nie mogę tego dla ciebie potwierdzić, mój panie, ale przyznaję, że mam pewne trudności z odczytaniem jego myśli… w tej formie ― powiedział ostrożnie Snape; Harry jednak mu nie wierzył. Wiedział z całą pewnością, że Snape go rozpoznał, co tylko jeszcze bardziej go zdezorientowało. Nie miał pojęcia, w co mężczyzna grał, dlaczego i dla kogo, jeśli nie dla własnej rozrywki.

Voldemort tymczasem okrążył powoli Harry'ego, po czym stanął za nim… zbyt blisko, by czuł się choć trochę komfortowo… i patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, iż Harry mógłby przysiąc, że policzek, który został poddany temu uporczywemu spojrzeniu, rozpadał się. Harry nie śmiał zwrócić na niego wzroku; patrzył prosto na Snape'a, który przyglądał się im obu uważnie.

Trwali tak przez dłuższą chwilę i Harry zaczął nawet zastanawiać się, czy to może jakiś konkurs na to, który przegra i jako pierwszy się odezwie. Dlatego wolał trzymać gębę na kłódkę.

― Nie jest metamorfomagiem, Severusie. ― Cichy, niemal delikatny głos Voldemorta przerwał ciszę i sprawił, że Harry wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał. ― Jest zbyt… _idealny_. Jest moją doskonałą kopią. Żaden czarodziej nie byłby w stanie odtworzyć wszystkiego z taką precyzją.

Snape nic na to nie odpowiedział.

― Co, jednakże, nie tłumaczy naszej małej tajemnicy, czyż nie? Nieważne, tak czy inaczej zmuszę Pottera, by odpowiedział na moje pytania. To wszystko, Severusie.

Snape pochylił głowę i wyprostował się, a jego oczy odnalazły spojrzenie Harry'ego. Jednak, nim chłopak mógłby wyczytać cokolwiek z ich otchłani, mężczyzna odwrócił się i wypadł z pomieszczenia.

I Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi, czując formujący mu się w brzuchu twardy węzeł. Z jakiegoś bardzo głupiego powodu czuł się zdecydowanie bezpiecznej, gdy Snape znajdował się w pobliżu.

Następnych kilka sekund minęło boleśnie powoli. Harry próbował oddychać regularnie, ale to było niemożliwe. Wyobrażenia rozmaitych scenariuszy tortur zalewały jego umysł, sprawiając, że jego oddech przyspieszał.

Lecz nawet mimo tego całego przerażenia wciąż czuł ogarniający jego ciało chłód

― Więc, Potter ― wyszeptał Voldemort, przerywając ciszę. ― Najwyraźniej zmodernizowałeś swoją standardową strategię obronną. Widzę, że tym razem nie ma w twoim towarzystwie potężniejszych od ciebie czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy służyliby ci za tarczę. Wygląda na to, iż błędnie założyłeś, że przybranie mojego wyglądu zapewni ci lepszą ochronę, czyż nie mam racji? A więc pozwól, że coś ci powiem, chłopcze. ― Mroczny czarodziej pochylił się, a jego wargi niemal dotknęły ucha Harry'ego. ― Popełniłeś… potworny błąd…

Harry oderwał dotychczas skupiony na otwartych drzwiach wzrok, by spojrzeć w czerwone tęczówki mężczyzny.

Nie śmiąc mrugnąć czy poruszyć choćby jednym mięśniem twarzy, odpowiedział:

― To ty się mylisz, Riddle, jeśli myślisz, że zrobiłem to, by zapewnić sobie ochronę.

Wąskie wargi Voldemorta wykrzywiły się. Okrążył Harry'ego, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz i wyczarował kulę światła, która wzleciała ponad ich głowy, rozjaśniając pomieszczenie. Wówczas wskazał Czarną Różdżką na brodę Harry'ego.

― Nigdy nie nauczysz się, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, co, Potter? Ze wszystkich swoich występków, które poczyniłeś przeciwko Lordowi Voldemortowi, ten jest zdecydowanie najgorszy. Nie myśl jednak, że sprawi, iż zapomnę o tym, co zrobiłeś ostatnim razem…

Czarna Różdżka przesunęła się w dół piersi Harry'ego, mijając jego brzuch i zatrzymała się dopiero w pachwinie.

Spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych warg uleciało bezsilne skomlenie.

Nie chciał przypominać sobie o tej konkretnej części swojego ciała, szczególnie odkąd nie należała do niego. Ale kiedy czubek różdżki boleśnie wbił się w miękkie ciało, nie był w stanie powstrzymać bolesnego syknięcia.

― Zabawne. ― Voldemort wykrzywił wargi i mlasnął językiem, uderzając nim o tył zębów. ― Biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedziałeś, można by pomyśleć, że bardziej zaniepokoiła cię myśl o utracie męskości niż życia.

Harry, jakkolwiek bardzo by chciał, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Ale nie zamierzał również poddać się bez walki.

― To właśnie stało się z twoim nosem? ― warknął, a jego złość pomogła mu przezwyciężyć strach. ― Również go sobie odciąłeś? Może kręci cię samookaleczanie…?

Czarna Różdżka przecięła powietrze i Harry poleciał w powietrze. Spodziewał się Cruciatusa, ale nie poczuł bólu, przynajmniej dopóki jego plecy nie uderzyły o kamienną ścianę.

Wówczas rozchylił wargi w agonii.

Coś, zapewne złamane żebro, przebiło jego lewe płuco. Miedziany smak krwi pojawił się w jego ustach i odruchowo ją wypluł. Ból był potworny, jednak fakt, że nie mógł oddychać, okazał się znacznie gorszy. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł zaczerpnąć nawet niewielkiej porcji powietrza.

Trząsł się na podłodze, drapiąc desperacko palcami gardło i pierś.

Dzikie bicie serca odbijało się echem w jego skroni. Serce wciąż ciężko pracowało, desperacko starając się utrzymać go przy życiu, ale jego świadomość już zaczęła zawężać się do długiego, ciemnego tunelu. Szalenie wijące się ciało zamarło w śmiertelnym bezruchu.

W końcu ogarnęła go przyjemna ciemność, ale nim mógłby jej ulec, nagle poczuł wypełniające jego usta i nos powietrze gaszące zimny ogień w jego wnętrznościach.

Wkrótce było go wystarczająco i zdołał nawet usłyszeć delikatny, słaby dźwięk własnego, przyspieszonego, ale regularnego oddechu.

Harry otworzył oczy i stwierdził że patrzy na bladą, wężową, _wściekłą_ twarz.

Jego delikatnie zamglony umysł nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego Voldemort wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego.

Czarny Pan klęczał obok niego, wyraźnie się trzęsąc, ale wstał szybko, zrobił kilka kroków w tył i wrzasnął jak ktoś, kto stracił ostatnie resztki rozsądku.

Jego pisk towarzyszył wybuchowi magii, pod wpływem którego pękły ściany i zatrzęsła się podłoga. Stopniowo zamienił się w długie, udręczone wycie, po czym mężczyzna powoli podrapał się po twarzy w dół szyi, pozostawiając na śnieżnobiałej skórze długi, wściekle czerwony ślad.

To wtedy Harry w pełni zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło.

Voldemort właśnie uratował mu życie.

Nie żeby tego chciał ― uratowanie życia Harry'ego Pottera było zapewne ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał ― ale oczywistym było, że nie mógł patrzeć, jak jego ciało umiera w taki potworny sposób. Wydarzyło się właśnie coś _niemożliwego_ i Harry spokojnie czekał na nadchodzący koniec świata… na próżno przez kilka długich minut. Obaj wciąż znajdowali się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, kompletnie otępiali przez to, co właśnie miało miejsce.

― Ja… huh… ja… hmmm... ― wymamrotał Harry, siadając. Jego suche usta wciąż odmawiały współpracy z jego przyćmionym umysłem. Mimo to na jego języku uformowało się słowo, które paliło go, pragnąc ujrzeć światło dzienne, nim do reszty odedrze go z resztek poczytalności. ― Dz…

Kaszlnął na próbę, pocierając pierś i dał sobie jeszcze jedną szansę.

― Dzięki.

Trafił na słaby punkt Voldemorta. Najwyraźniej nawet psychopaci taki mieli. Mroczny czarodziej wydał z siebie kolejne, pełne wściekłości zawodzenie, po czym wypadł z celi Harry'ego i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Potter przez długą chwilę patrzył za nim w zamyśleniu.


	6. Niewłaściwe spotkania

**MJP z okazji urodzin!**

* * *

Harry nie mógł spać tej nocy. Był zbyt zdenerwowany i zmarznięty, żeby pomyśleć chociaż o krótkim odpoczynku. Ponadto, oczekiwał że Voldemort może wrócić w każdej chwili, by kontynuować swój nowy plan na torturowanie go, co nieustannie zaprzątało mu głowę.

Kiedy Czarny Pan nie pojawił się w ciągu kolejnej godziny, Harry zaprzestał swojego neurotycznego spaceru wzdłuż ściany, która miała dokładnie czternaście i pół stopy długości i dziewięć stóp szerokości i podszedł do wąskiego okna, by spojrzeć na mroźne, poranne niebo. Wciąż było zbyt ciemno, by mógł dostrzec własne odbicie w lustrze, ale i tak wiedział, czyją zobaczyłby twarz.

Brakowało słów, by opisać jego frustrację. Chciałby wiedzieć, co mogło pójść źle z Eliksirem Wielosokowym. Hermiona z pewnością przygotowała go poprawnie, ale nawet jeśli zrobiłaby jakiś błąd, co było po prostu nie do pomyślenia, Harry był przekonany, że Wodospad Złodzieja jej również by nie odmienił. Ale nie, tylko on utknął w nowej formie, więc problemem nie mógł być eliksir. Nie, jak zwykle chodziło o niego. Musiało być to związane z jednym z jego dziwactw, jak mentalne połączenie z Voldemortem, albo połączenie między ich starymi różdżkami.

Niemniej, bez względu na to, jak traumatyczne dla niego było pozostanie w tej formie, miał ważniejsze, bardziej naglące rzeczy, niż zamartwianie się akurat tym. Ponieważ, o ile nie miał potwornych halucynacji, przemienił się w węża w Banku Gringotta. A to z pewnością nie leżało w zasięgu możliwości eliksiru. I nie mógł obwiniać o to również jakiejś reakcji stresowej bezintencjonalnej magii (co z pewnością zrobiliby jego przyjaciele), jako że nie miał przy sobie nawet różdżki. Nie miało również znaczenia, że jego ojciec w jego wieku był animagiem, bo on nim z pewnością nie był. Uzyskanie tych umiejętności zabierało wiele miesięcy a nawet lat, przy czym Harry nawet nie zaczął jeszcze nauki.

To zupełnie nie miało sensu.

Chyba że... wziąłby pod uwagę swoje długoletnie podejrzenia… wiedział, że Voldemort mógł latać ― i właśnie to robił, kiedy walczył ze smokiem ― a przynajmniej było to tak bliskie lataniu, jak mogło. A jeśli Voldemort był animagiem, Harry nie miał wątpliwości że zmieniałby się w węża…

W sumie zachowywał się jak opętany, chociaż doskonale wszystko pamiętał. Zresztą ostatnim razem, kiedy Voldemort go opętał, obaj doświadczyli nieznośnego bólu. Harry wątpił, by Voldemort miał znowu tego spróbować...

Więc, jeśli nie był opętany, co się z nim działo?

Harry przesunął palcami po czole, szukając blizny. Gładka, chłodna skóra była wolna od jakiejkolwiek skazy, nie znalazł na niej żadnego śladu po starej bliźnie. Nie czuł jednak ulgi, gdyż w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło to na częstotliwość czy intensywność inwazji na umysł Czarnego Pana... właściwie wręcz przeciwnie.

Opierając się na założeniach Dumbledore'a, uważał że blizna stanowiła jedyną przyczynę dostępu do myśli Voldemorta. Teraz, kiedy jej nie miał, nie cierpiał już w jego obecności, ale poza tym każdy inny aspekt ich połączenia pozostał niezmienny.

Harry potknął się o swoje _łóżko_ i powoli na nie usiadł.

Mógłby dalej spekulować, bawić się z tą puszką pandory, otworzyć ją i ujawnić wszelkie mroczne tajemnice, które były niedozwolone dla jego oczu.

Ale w głębi duszy nie chciał tego dłużej ciągnąć. W końcu nie powinien mieć tych myśli; podjął decyzję nad grobem Zgredka, że pozostanie wierny swojej misji i uniknie podobnego rozproszenia.

Ale może Dumbledore chciał, by to rozwiązał…

Nie, dyrektor z całą pewnością powiedziałby mu, gdyby była choć najmniejsza, hipotetyczna szansa, że byłby jednym z ….

Powiedziałby mu…

Powiedziałby.

Prawdopodobnie.

Harry oparł głowę o ścianę i wziął nierówny oddech.

Potrzebował przyjaciół bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Tęsknił za ich dopingiem, tęsknił za zapałem Hermiony do szukania odpowiedzi w jej ukochanych książkach i tęsknił za Ronem, który zrobiłby wszystko, by go rozweselić. Przy nich prościej byłoby mu znieść sytuację, w której się znalazł.

Przynajmniej byli bezpieczni. Musieli być. To była jedyna rzecz, która wciąż utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

xxxxx

Minęła ponad doba, nim Severus przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć.

Widząc po raz kolejny odzianego w czerń mężczyznę, patrzącego na niego ze wstrętem w oczach i wargami wykrzywionymi w niezmienną, szyderczą minę, odkąd ten tylko postawił stopę w jego celi, Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten w ogóle był zdolny do innego, albo ― Merlinie broń ― przyjaźniejszego wyrazu. W odpowiedzi posłał mu spokojne spojrzenie, o którym wiedział, że nie poprawi zdania mężczyzny o nim.

― Wydajesz się zaskakująco żywy, Potter ― wycedził jego były nauczyciel swoim niskim głosem, przesuwając wzrok po chudym ciele Harry'ego, który leżał skulony na poszarpanym, cienkim materacu. ― Z humoru Czarnego Pana wywnioskowałem, że znajdę cię przynajmniej nieprzytomnego.

Harry powoli usiadł, patrząc na kwaśną minę Śmierciożercy. Zaskakująco przyjemnie było być chociaż raz w życiu od niego wyższym.

Nie sądzę, by nasze spotkanie przebiegło tak, jak oczekiwał ― odparł lakonicznie.

― Typowe. Ostrzegałem Czarnego Pana, że jesteś najbardziej opornym, bezczelnym i nieznośnym szczeniakiem, jakiego nieszczęście miałem kiedykolwiek spotkać. Oczywiście za wyjątkiem twojego ojca. Najwyraźniej nie wziął sobie moich słów do serca.

Harry zazgrzytał zębami. Miał zamiar powiedzieć mu z tą samą szczerością, co o nim sądził, kiedy Snape dodał szyderczo.

― Nieważne. Widzę, że jesteś ranny, Potter. Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy?

Te słowa wróciły rozbiegane myśli Harry'ego na odpowiedni tor.

― Co? ― zapytał zaskoczony.

― Zapytałem, czy potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, Potter. Czarny Pan rozkazał mi cię uleczyć. Chociaż niewiele można zrobić z twoją głuchotą.

― Rozkazał ci zrobić...co? ― powtórzył Harry, ignorując złośliwość.

― Nie pytaj mnie dlaczego. Nie mam pojęcia.

― I to jedyny powód, dla którego tu jesteś?

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym powiedział z pogardą:

― Z pewnością nawet ty jesteś w stanie dojść do tego, Potter, że Czarny Pan chce wiedzieć, dlaczego tkwisz w jego ciele. W przenośni, oczywiście ― dodał złośliwie, kiedy Harry posłał mu urażone spojrzenie. ― Rozkazał mi znaleźć powód.

Snape wydał z siebie cichy odgłos zniecierpliwienia potem ostro odwrócił się ostro od Harry'ego i poruszył różdżką, przywołując wysoki, wąski stół pod okno. Jego dłoń zniknęła w szatach tylko by pojawić się po chwili znowu, trzymając małą, czarną torbę między palcami. Kolejny ruch różdżki sprawił, że przedmiot wrócił do oryginalnej wielkości.

Harry patrzył na niego w ciszy, starając się dodać dwa do dwóch. Snape wciąż był taki jak zwykle, idealny w swoim przedstawieniu. Jeśli Harry nie złapałby go na kłamstwie kilka godzin temu, zupełnie by tego nie zauważył. Tym razem jednak, Snape okłamał Czarnego Pana i Harry był pewien, że nikt inny na całym świecie nie miałby odwagi ani zdolności, by coś takiego zrobić. I potrzebował wiedzieć dlaczego.

Przygryzł wargi, nagle czując się niepewnie. Jeśli podzieliłby się swoimi podejrzeniami, to byłby strzał w ciemno. Z drugiej strony, jeśli jego podejrzenia byłyby właściwe…

Zdecydował wykonać ryzykowne posunięcie. Nie dlatego, że nie miał wiele do stracenia.

― Wiem, że go okłamujesz, Snape ― zaczął, a jego wysoki głos był czysty, nawet mimo że mówił cicho. ― I myślę, że wiesz, a przynajmniej podejrzewasz, dlaczego nie zmieniłem się z powrotem. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu mu nie powiedziałeś.

Drugi czarodziej zatrzymał wyjmowanie rzeczy z torby i powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego

― Spekulacje, Potter? ― wyszeptał, a jego czarne oczy błyszczały. ― To wszystko, co masz? Dumbledore miał o tobie wyższe mniemanie.

Słysząc nazwisko starego mentora, Harry musiał odbyć wewnętrzną walkę, by nie stracić nad sobą panowania.

― Nie kupuję tego, Snape ― powiedział groźnie. ― Nie zwiedziesz mnie, mówiąc o Dumbledorze. Chodzi o ciebie! Bo wiem, że masz veritaserum w swoich sekretnych zbiorach i wiem, że nie dałeś go Voldemortowi celowo. A o tym też skłamałeś.

Ciemne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów zwęziły się, ale nie odpowiedział.

― Dlaczego starasz się mnie chronić, Snape? Dlaczego ty, ze wszystkich ludzi?

Twarz drugiego mężczyzny przybrała nieodgadniony wyraz. Kącik jego ust drgnął nieco, ale to była jedyna reakcja, jaką Harry uzyskał.

― Wciąż mówisz o tych bzdurach, Potter? ― wyszeptał w końcu. Z jego twarzy nie dało się zupełnie nic wyczytać. ― Jeszcze trochę i poczuję nostalgię. A teraz, jeśli to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, mam co robić... nie żebym na to czekał.

Ale Harry nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić.

― Sądzę, że robisz to wszystko z rozkazu Dumbledore'a.

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się tym razem bardziej dziko.

― Widzę twój desperacki wysiłek, by znaleźć tutaj przyjaciela, Potter. Pozwól, że coś ci powiem: patrzysz na złą osobą. Następnym razem spróbuj z Greybackiem.

Ale Harry uparcie ignorował otwartą wrogość wirującą w ciemnych oczach.

― Wciąż pracujesz dla zakonu? Złożyłeś Dumbledore'owi przysięgę wieczystą? To dlatego tak ślepo ci ufał?

Snape powoli odsłonił swoje żółte zęby.

― Jesteś absurdalny, Potter.

― Czy to prawda…?!

― Potter…

― Mów co chcesz, Snape. Jestem pewien, że Dumbledore nie zaufałby ci tak po prostu, nie mając żadnego istotnego powodu, pomijając starczą niedorzeczność, oczywiście.

Śmierciożerca przez chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego w kompletnej ciszy, po czym powoli odwrócił się do okna.

― Powiedziałem mu, że chcę umrzeć… ― odparł; jego głos był dziwnie stłumiony.

― Dlaczego? ― wyszeptał Harry, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej.

― Bo coś we mnie umarło, kiedy zabito twoj… ― Snape nagle zamilkł, a szyba zaparowała pod wpływem jego oddechu.

― O kim… o kim ty mówisz? ― wyszeptał Harry, a jego głos zadrżał.

― Ale Dumbledore powiedział mi, żebym tego nie robił i miał rację. Mogę umrzeć, jeśli tylko chcę. I może nadszedł odpowiedni czas.

Snape odwrócił się do Harry'ego, jego twarz była śmiertelnie blada.

― Wiesz, że widziałem ją, ilekroć patrzyłam w twoje oczy? Widziałem ją… i przypominałem sobie jej głupi wybór...

Jego głos był martwy i złamany, ale było to nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł Harry. Nie miał wątpliwości, o kim Snape mówił. Trudniej jednak chłopakowi było to zaakceptować.

― Masz na myśli, że widziałeś… moją mamę…?

― Ale patrząc na ciebie teraz… boję się, Potter, że tak jak i mój, twój los został już dawno przypieczętowany.

― Byłeś zakochany w mojej… mamie? ― Harry, który ledwo go słuchał, wciąż próbował się z tym zmierzyć.

― To nie ma znaczenia, Potter. To nic nie zmienia, rozumiesz?

― Ale dlaczego… dlaczego mi o tym mówisz?

― Najwyraźniej wciąż nie rozumiesz, że Dumbledore nie potrzebował bym mu cokolwiek przysięgał. I, nim mnie zapytasz, zabiłem go, bo poprosił mnie o to kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Zabiłem go, bo i tak by umarł. Klątwa, która rozwijała się w jego ramieniu, powoli obejmowała całe ciało. To była kwestia dni… ― powiedział obojętnie Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego kątem oka. ― W ten sposób, mogłem ochronić życie Draco i uchronić jego czystą duszę. Jakieś pytania, Potter?

― Tak! Dlaczego to właśnie ty mi o tym mówisz? Czemu nie zrobił tego ktoś inny, wcześniej? ― zapytał gardłowo Harry, myśląc akurat o Dumbledorze.

― A co sprawia, że sądzisz, iż jesteś tak wyjątkowy, Potter? Dlaczego wydaje ci się, że możesz wejść ze swoimi buciorami nawet w moje życie prywatne?

Harry odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony.

― Więc dlatego Dumbledore nigdy nie powiedział mi prawdy, kiedy pytałem, dlaczego ci ufa? W porządku, załapałem. W dalszym ciągu jednak nie rozumiem twojego wyczucia czasu. Dlaczego teraz mi o tym mówisz?

― Ponieważ nadszedł czas. Dumbledore chciał, bym ukrywał przed tobą pewne informacje, aż Czarny Pan zacznie obawiać się o bezpieczeństwo Nagini. Ostatnio niezwykle się nią przejmuje. Ciągle trzyma ją przy sobie, a kiedy musi ją opuścić, często tworzy wokół niej ochronną klatkę.

Oczywiście, że tak, pomyślał Harry, przytakując.

― I co Dumbledore chciał, bym wiedział? ― zapytał zmęczony, wiedząc, iż cokolwiek to było, z pewnością mu się nie spodoba.

Snape był przez chwilę cichy i Harry mógł poczuć na sobie jego oceniające spojrzenie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie było przepełnione zwykłym szyderstwem.

― Dumbledore powiedział mi ― zaczął powoli Snape ― że nocy, której Czarny Pan, próbował cię zabić, klątwa zabijająca odbiła się , uderzając w niego i jego dusza się rozdarła. Jej fragment wniknął w jedyną….

― We mnie ― przerwał mu zimno Harry, ale serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. ― Wniknął we mnie.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

― Jak długo o tym wiesz, Potter?

― Ja… podejrzewam… od jakiegoś czasu.

Między nimi zapadła cisza, podczas której Snape odwrócił się do szyby okiennej.

― W każdym razie ― powiedział beznamiętnie, pocierając dłonie za plecami. ― Czarny Pan nie może umrzeć tak długo, jak ten fragment żyje w tobie. Wierzę, że nie muszę tłumaczyć ci, co to dla ciebie oznacza.

― Nie, nie musisz ― prychnął gorzko Harry. Ale wiedza o czymś to jedna rzecz, zaakceptowanie tego było czymś zupełnie innym. Pokój zaczął kołysać się wokół niego, więc usiadł ciężko na materac.

― Dumbledore nigdy nie oczekiwał, że wygram ― wyszeptał, patrząc w dół na swoje długie, brudne palce. ― Nie miałem przetrwać.

Ciche kroki zbliżyły się do niego, ale nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć. Drugi mężczyzna nic nie powiedział, co odpowiadało Harry'emu. Nie potrzebował słyszeć już ani słowa.

― Jest coś jeszcze, Potter. Czarny Pan musi to zrobić. To konieczne. A teraz, weź to.

Kiedy Harry uniósł głowę Snape podał mu małą fiolkę z kości słoniowej.

― Nie zabije mnie, póki jestem taki jak teraz. ― Harry potrząsnął głową. ― Na moje szczęście, bo nie skończyłem jeszcze mojego zadania. Co to?

― Szkiele―Wzro ― odparł Snape, patrząc jak Harry odkorkowuje buteleczkę. ― Czarny Pan poinformował mnie, że musiał usunąć dwa twoje złamane żebra, które przebiły płuca oraz naprawił najgorsze szkody.

― Tak ― przyznał Harry uroczyście. ― Pamiętam…

― Mam nadzieję, że dotarło do ciebie, Potter, że Czarny Pan nie zrobiłby tego dla nikogo innego. ― Harry przytknął fiolkę do warg, krzywiąc się.

― Tak, jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem, dopóki nie wróci moje ciało.

― Nie sądzę, by tak się stało.

Harry wypił eliksir jednym łykiem i zadrżał… ale z innego powodu niż okropny, palący smak.

― Co masz na myśli?

― Jego dusza żyje w tobie, Potter. Jego dusza myśli, że to jego prawdziwe ciało. Jako że jeszcze się nie zmieniłeś, jestem pewien, że to jego magia utrzymuje twój obecny wygląd i sztucznie przedłuża działanie eliksiru. Nie można jej usunąć siłą, ponieważ jest tu. ― zadrwił Snape, wskazując nieco wygiętym palcem na pierś Harry'ego. ― Więc nie oczekuj, że w najbliższym czasie wrócisz do dawnego wyglądu.

― Nie mów, że... ― zaczął Harry, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na drugiego mężczyznę.

To było niedorzeczne. Nie, Snape po prostu chciał dręczyć go swoim dziwnym poczuciem humoru. To nie mogła być prawda... Harry mógłby wiele znieść, ale to…

― Żartujesz, prawda? Nie jestem nim! Wrócę do swojej postaci! Musi być sposób! Jakiś… coś musi być… proszę!

Harry szybko wstał, patrząc w czarne oczy swojego byłego nauczyciela.

Wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie było w nich ukrytej złości.

Kolana Harry'ego się poddały. Czuł, jak jego świat się rozpada, a on sam wpada w jakiś czarny, głęboki, niekończący się otwór, który zgniata go, dusi i powoli odbiera siły, niczym pocałunek Dementora.

― Nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc, Potter. Magia duszy nie leży w zakresie moich umiejętności. ― Ton Snape'a pozostał chłodny.

― DLACZEGO DO CHOLERY DUMBLEDORE NIC MI O TYM NIE POWIEDZIAŁ!? ― wykrzyknął sfrustrowany Harry. ― Wówczas nawet nie rozważałbym wypicia tego cholernego eliksiru!

― Jeszcze głośniej, Potter, jeśli byłbyś miły. Jeszcze nas nie usłyszał ― prychnął Snape.

― Odpieprz się!

― Och, przydarzyło ci się coś niemiłego, Potter? I nie masz jakiejś zastępczej matki, której mógłbyś się wypłakać na ramieniu? Popełniłeś błąd, a teraz musisz za niego zapłacić? Witaj w moim świecie. Bądź mężczyzną i staw temu czoła.

Harry podniósł wzrok i patrzył na niego w ciszy zagłuszanej tylko przez jego nieregularny oddech. Było coś zarazem strasznego i niesamowitego w mężczyźni, który przed nim stał. Teraz wiedział, że ten żył w swoim prywatnym piekle od dwudziestu długich lat, na przestrzeni których zmienił się w zgorzkniałego, irytującego drania, który nigdy tak naprawdę nie przestał walczyć i zapewne liczył na przebaczenie, nawet jeśli wiedział, że na końcu tunelu nie było dla niego światła.

Ani dla Harry'ego. Jego śmierć była nieunikniona. Cóż za wspaniały epilog dla bezbłędnego planu Dumbledore'a na zniszczenie Voldemorta… Zabawne, nikt nie pomyślał, by zapytać, jak on się z tym czuł.

Ale jeśli musiał umrzeć, jeśli nie było żadnego innego wyboru, chciał umrzeć przynajmniej w swoim ciele. Czy prosił o zbyt wiele?

― Muszę wrócić do siebie, Snape ― powiedział drżącym głosem. ― Jeśli o czymś myślisz…

Czarne oczy zwróciły się na Harry'ego, kontemplując go. Młodzieniec starał się wyprostować pod tym badawczym spojrzeniem, walcząc z bólem swoich szybko naprawiających się żeber, przedzierającym się przez jego niezagojone tkanki.

― Hipotetycznie ― wycedził Snape, gładząc wargę ― jest pewna szansa. Ale mogę tylko przypuszczać, że wymagałoby to wzajemnego, silnego zaangażowania emocjonalnego, być może nawet przywiązania.

― Co masz przez to na myśl? ― zapytał Harry, krzywiąc się i łapiąc oddech.

― Tak jak powiedziałem, moja wiedza o tym rodzaju magii jest ograniczona. Niemniej wierzę, że wspólna, silna więź emocjonalna, mogłaby hipotetycznie przyłączyć fragmenty jego duszy tam, gdzie przynależą. Jeśli Czarny Pan miałby wyrzuty sumienia bądź jakąś formę… głębokich uczuć względem ciebie, Potter, wówczas mogłoby się to stać.

― Niesamowite ― westchnął zmęczony Harry, wiedząc, że Snape właśnie zasugerował coś zwyczajnie niemożliwego. ― I jak niby mam sprawić, by to poczuł?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

― Nie możesz. Cóż, dzielenie intymności mogłoby teoretycznie zadziałać, ale rezultat byłby bardzo niepewny, a, szczerze mówiąc, na twoim miejscu, wolałbym śmierć.

― Intymność? ― wypluł Harry. ― To jakiś żart? Niezbyt dobry, mogę ci powiedzieć. Poza tym… zawsze myślałem, że jest aseksualny.

― Uważam się za szczęśliwca, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć na to z autopsji. ― Snape skrzywił się. ― A teraz wstawaj, Potter. Muszę wyleczyć twoją twarz i plecy.

Harry wstał posłusznie, trąc swoją bolącą klatkę piersiową. Snape pracował w ciszy przez kilka minut, dopóki nie powiedział w końcu:

― Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to nie leży w zakresie moich obowiązków, Potter. Niemniej jednak, jako że Travers i Bellatriks po ostatniej nocy ściągnęli na siebie gniew Czarnego Pana, oboje są dzisiaj niesprawni więc musiałem opuścić szkołę, by się tobą zająć.

Harry szybko skrzyżował wzrok z czarnymi jak węgiel oczami, pozwalając sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Czy to był sposób Snape'a na powiedzenie mu, że najgorsze jeszcze się nie wydarzyło? Ponieważ Harry pamiętał, że Travers udzielił informacji o Zakonie, a Bellatriks miała zapolować na jego przyjaciół. Jeśli zostali ukarani, mogło to znaczyć tylko tyle, że plany Voldemorta zawiodły...

― Ron i Hermiona… ― wyszeptał po chwili. ― I reszta Zakonu… wszyscy uciekli?

― Wciąż zadajesz pytania, Potter? ― Snape wykrzywił wargi w szyderczym uśmiechu, ale Harry nie zwrócił uwagi na ten gest. Teraz, kiedy mroczne chmury zmartwienia i ciężkie myśli zaczęły opuszczać jego umysł, jego ciało zrelaksowało się i ze znikającym napięciem, stał się coraz bardziej świadomy potrzeb swojego ciała.

Nie na długo jednak.

― Severusie...

Ten wysoki głos wkłuł się w umysł Harry'ego niczym lodowa drzazga i pękła jego bańka szczęścia, pozostawiając go patrzącego bez celu na ścianę z tylko jedną myślą krążącą mu po głowie.

_Jak możliwe, że nie słyszał jego nadejścia?_

Ale w następnej chwili już znał odpowiedź. Zaklęcie cichych stóp. Oczywiście.

Po chwili jego głos rozległ się znowu, zimniejszy niż pierwszym razem.

― Oczekiwałem, że go przepytasz ― powiedział i dodał po długiej, pełnej napięcia pauzie: ― a nie na odwrót.

― Nie ma co oczekiwać jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi od Pottera, mój Panie. Nie ma on właściwie pojęcia na interesujący nas temat. Chłopak tylko żyje fałszywą nadzieją ― odparł szybko Snape i Harry usłyszał szelest, jakby ten ukłonił się Voldemortowi.

― To zależy, jak fałszywa jest ta jego nadzieja, Severusie, ponieważ zauważyłem, że nie jest tak bezużyteczny, jak go opisywałeś. Nie to co młody Malfoy, który nie był w stanie nawet zabić swojego wroga...

Harry zmusił się, by spojrzeć na Voldemorta i momentalnie ogarnął go chłód na widok stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny, groźniejszego niż zwykle. Mroczny czarodziej nie patrzył na niego, jego wzrok skupił się na beznamiętnej twarzy Snape'a.

― A teraz wierzysz, że Potter nie jest w stanie dać mi odpowiedzi ― wyszeptał delikatnie.

― Jestem tego pewien, Panie.

― Dlaczego to? ― Voldemort uniósł swoją bezwłosą brew, autentycznie zainteresowany odpowiedzią Snape'a.

― Ponieważ działa bezmyślnie, mój Panie. Rzadko kiedy układa plan, albo zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami swoich działań i to jest właśnie tego rezultat.

― Ale ty znalazłeś źródło problemu, Severusie, prawda?

― Jedynie mam pewną hipotezę, mój Panie.

Gest Voldemorta był jasny. Chciał wiedzieć więcej ― i Harry głęboko obawiał się, że Snape będzie zmuszony, by powiedzieć mu prawdę.

― Śmiem przypuszczać ― zaczął powoli Snape ― że głównym powodem trwałości działania eliksiru jest twoja magia, Panie.

Na tę uwagę Harry ledwo powstrzymał sapnięcie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape zamierzał zdradzić ten sekret!

― Mojej magii? ― wyszeptał groźnie Voldemort. ― Jak niby chłopak miałby ją posiadać?

― Myślę, że to przez twój paznokieć, Panie. Zwykle włos czy paznokieć od zwykłego czarodzieja nie posiadają magii. Ale jesteś najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem ze wszystkich, mój Panie. Wierzę, że możemy uznać, iż twój paznokieć jest wysoko magiczną substancją, która przedłuża działanie eliksiru.

Voldemort momentalnie się zrelaksował. Harry był zaskoczony, jak ślepo Czarny Pan wierzył słowom Snape'a, tylko dlatego, że chciał im uwierzyć; chciał usłyszeć że był niezwykły i najpotężniejszy ze wszystkich, że nawet pojedynczy kawałek jego paznokcie był tak potężny, iż tak dramatycznie mógł zmienić działanie eliksiru wielosokowego.

Harry musiał przyznać, że był zdumiony wiedzą Snape'a o Voldemorcie. Wiedział dokładnie, co powiedzieć mu, by pozostać w jego łasce. Nawet nie kłamał, po prosu nie mówił całej prawdy i fabrykował resztę historii, doprowadzając go do błędnej konkluzji. Ponadto, każde możliwe wahanie, które Voldemort zauważył, było usprawiedliwione przez to, że Snape prezentował wszystko tylko jako teorię…

Harry chciałby nauczyć się, jak zachować pokerową twarz jak Snape; w chwilach takich jak ta, to byłaby bezcenna umiejętność. Zresztą, wszystko co teraz mógł zrobić, to utrzymać swój umysł czystym od jakichkolwiek zdradzieckich myśli i mieć nadzieję, że Voldemort uwierzy słowom Snape'a…

Błyszczące oczy jego największego wroga wreszcie odwróciły się do niego i, nieprzygotowany na to Harry, natychmiast pogrążył się w fali bolesnych wspomnień Voldemorta. Był przytłoczony jego panicznym strachem, widząc siebie w celi, wijącego się z bólu na tej brudnej podłodze, krztuszącego się krwią, którą wszędzie rozmazywał...

Spędził całe życie, czyniąc się niezniszczalnym i niepokonanym. Więc jakim cudem jego własne, doskonałe ciało walczyło o oddech, by żyć, upadając raz za razem? Dlaczego nie stał się niepokonany, dusząc w sobie ludzkie słabości? Widząc ten ostatni oddech… ostatnią konwulsję, wiedział, że musi działać. Był zmuszony. Musiał to powstrzymać, nim będzie za późno i ten widok go złamie…

I wtedy pojawiła się radość… był żywy… nigdy nie umrze… nigdy…

Ale to był Potter. To zawsze był Potter. Potrafił dostrzec go w tych czerwonych oczach, identycznych jak jego własne...

Wstyd i wściekłość gotowała się w nim na samą myśl o tym, co ten zrobił…

W tym momencie Harry zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę, przerywając niechciany wgląd w umysł Voldemorta. Nie chciał znać uczuć drugiego mężczyzny. To czyniło go bardziej ludzkim, a Voldemort nie zasługiwał nawet na najmniejszą dozę współczucia Harry'ego.

― Cuchniesz, Potter.

Zaskoczony, Harry podniósł głowę. Voldemort stał zaraz obok niego, przybierając nieco zdegustowany wyraz twarzy. Wciąż patrząc na jego twarz, Harry powoli pochylił głowę do swoich brudnych szat i powąchał. Intensywny zapach brudu, zaschniętej krwi i potu był naprawdę straszny. Odwracając się do Voldemorta, Harry wzruszył ramionami.

― To twój smród ― powiedział obojętnie. ― I będzie tylko gorszy, skoro nie mam dostepu do łazienki… na minutę czy dwie.

Słysząc to, Snape'owi ledwo udało się stłumić chichot. Cóż, ktoś inny mógłby pomyśleć, że to zwykły kaszel, ale Harry'emu bardziej podobała się wizja śmiechu.

Voldemort odwrócił się na pięcie do swojego sługi, który pokłonił się mu nisko.

― Zaraz się tym zajmę, mój Panie ― powiedział spokojnie Snape, kontrolując swój głos.

― To nie będzie konieczne, Severusie. Możesz odejść ― uciął zimno Voldemort i Harry poczuł nagły gwałtowny uścisk nad lewym łokciem. Nim mógłby spróbować uwolnić swoją rękę, miał wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności wywróciły się do góry nogami. Uścisk na jego ręce zniknął jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił i Harry zamrugał, gdy znalazł się gdzieś indziej. Nigdy wcześniej nie aportował się tak szybko. Pamiętał, że Voldemort robił to podczas potyczki z Dumbledore'em, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, że uczucie okaże się tak różne od zwykłej teleportacji. Otrząsnął się z tego dziwnego wrażenia i zamiast tego zaczął przyglądać się przestronnemu pokojowi. Długie, zielone, ciężkie zasłony zasłaniały okna, ale dzięki doskonałemu wzrokowi, Harry mógł dostrzec wszystkie szczegóły nawet w tym półmroku. Był pewien, że to miejsce pierwotnie służyło za salon. Przy dużym kominku znajdował się wysoki fotel, a zaraz obok niego mały stolik.

Ponadto, Harry zauważył dwie starodawne, skórzane sofy: jedną przy oknie, a drugą bliżej środka pomieszczenia. Poza nimi dostrzegł kilka szaf w podobnym stylu, dużą garderobę i zaskakująco małe biurko ze stojącą na nim starą lampą oraz wieloma książkami i pergaminami zakrywającymi jego powierzchnię. Nie wiedzieć czemu, pierwszym, co przyszło na myśl Harry'emu, była kuchnia Petunii. Chociaż to pomieszczenie zdawało się kompletnie inne, ciemne i stare, nigdzie nie było ani odrobiny kurzu. To było nienaturalne ― jakby przypadkowa forma brudu odmówiła zaburzenia tej doskonałości. Harry nie musiał nawet patrzeć na siebie, by wiedzieć, że należał właśnie do tej zakazanej kategorii. W sumie był to pokój pedanta, który chciał, by wszystko w jego życiu było pod całkowitą kontrolą.

Zostanie wziętym do prywatnych komnat Voldemorta przez ich właściciela sprawiło, że zaniepokojony Harry wyprostował obolałe plecy.

― Myślałem, że to było pilne, Potter.

Harry wyrwał się swoim myślom i odwrócił w kierunku tego kpiącego głosu.

Voldemort stał przed otwartymi drzwiami, patrząc na niego niecierpliwie i obracał między palcami Czarną Różdżkę.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego przeszedł szybko obok niego, unikając jego spojrzenia. Rozejrzał się po bogato zdobionej, dużej, zielono-srebrnej, luksusowej łazience, po czym skierował się do marmurowej toalety, potykając się trochę, ponieważ miał tylko jeden but ― drugi zaginął gdzieś w ruinach Banku Gringotta. Podniósł szybko szatę, rozpiął guzik i… zatrzymał się.

Po chwili odwrócił się powoli w stronę Voldemorta, który stał kilka kroków za nim, obserwując każdy jego ruch.

― Hmmm… mogę mieć trochę prywatności? ― zapytał Harry, czując się wyjątkowo głupio.

― A mogę, Potter? ― odparował Voldemort, sycząc niczym rozdrażniony wąż ― Skoro to moje ciało masz zamiar odsłonić?

Harry odwrócił wzrok, myśląc nad tym przez chwilę, po czym z powrotem spojrzał w stronę, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał Voldemort. Słyszał tylko ciche kliknięcie, gdy ten rzucił zaklęcie zamykające na drzwi.

Było to niezwykle taktowne jak na kogoś, kto miał tak makabryczną osobowość. Żadnego szyderstwa, żadnego upokarzania… Najwyraźniej Voldemort miał do siebie słabość… Harry był za to wdzięczny; westchnął z ulgą, starając się nie myśleć o tym, czyją część ciała właśnie trzymał w dłoniach.

Ale co ważniejsze, był zadowolony, że udało mu się zatrzymać dla siebie przerażającą tajemnicę, która ściskała go za serce ― przynajmniej na razie, bo niemożliwe było, aby trzymać ją z dala od Voldemorta już zawsze ― pomyślał gorzko, zapiął guziki i poszedł umyć ręce. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, co zrobiłby Voldemort, gdyby dowiedział się, że kawałek jego duszy mieszkał w nim ... Czy byłby wściekły? Przerażony? Starał się mu pomóc, by umieścić ten kawałek z powrotem tam, gdzie należał? A może po prostu zabije go w przypływie wściekłości? Harry liczył na druga opcję. Voldemort tego nie zaakceptuje; wolałby go zabić, a z jego śmiercią wszelkie szanse na zniszczenie pozostałych horkruksów również by odeszły. Harry musiał temu zapobiegać tak długo, jak to możliwe. Jak Snape powiedział, mógłby umrzeć, kiedykolwiek chciał ― i Harry był pewien, że jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł.

Szybko umył twarz i napił się trochę wody, by ugasić pragnienie i głód. Z nieco zaciśniętym żołądkiem, wyprostował plecy, patrząc w lustro nad umywalką, a jego wzrok opadł na dużą wannę w przeciwnym rogu łazienki.

Parowała.

Zbliżył się powoli zaciekawiony. Była wypełniona po brzegi gorącą wodą i za pomocą bardzo prostej dedukcji, uświadomił sobie, że Voldemort musiał przygotować kąpiel dla niego. W innych okolicznościach byłby to doskonały powód, ale jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić, aby odrzucić hojną ofertę.

Ostrożnie zanurzył palec w wodzie, sprawdzając temperaturę. Była idealna. Chcąc jak najszybciej otrząsnąć się z tego strasznego, nieustającego chłodu, który czuł, odkąd uzyskał upiorny wygląd Voldemorta, zsunął z siebie szatę i szybko wślizgnął się wprost do wody, mrucząc z rozkoszy. Kilka niewyleczonych ran zapiekło wściekle, ale to było nic w porównaniu z rozkosznym ciepłem przenikającym go na wskroś.

Harry pozwolił swojej głowie oprzeć się o brzeg wanny i zamknął oczy, wzdychając cicho.

Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się tak… błogo. Mógłby spędzać tak czas cały dzień, zapominając o kłopotach i zmartwieniach krążących po jego umyśle.

Powoli zaczął szorować delikatną skórę, usuwając z niej brud. Zbyt zrelaksowany, by otworzyć oczy, po prostu używał palców by znaleźć miejsca, które wymagały jego uwagi…

Wówczas coś dziwnego przesunęło się po jego skórze. Było ciepłe, ale dziwnie łuskowate, a do tego zaskakująco ciężkie…

Oczy Harry'ego momentalnie się otworzyły, gdy coś mignęło mu przy uchu.

― **Mogę dołączyć, Panie?**

Ostrożnie, starając się nie robić gwałtownych ruchów, Harry odwrócił głowę, nagle znajdując się 'twarzą w twarz' z ogromnym wężem. Przez moment zapomniał jak się oddycha. Pamiętał ją z ich ostatniej wizyty w Dolinie Godryka. Ale wówczas próbowała go zabić. Teraz znalazła się z nim w jednej wannie… wąchała go… i układała swoją głowę… na jego ramieniu!

Nieczęsto zdarzało się, by Harry był niezdolny do reakcji. To był jeden z tych rzadkich momentów.

Powinien usłyszeć, jak wślizgiwała się do wanny, ale ostatnie przeciążenia sensoryczne również niczego nie ułatwiały; poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do Voldemorta, nie miał lat na trenowanie swoich nagle wyostrzonych zmysłów, by tak jak on, móc śledzić wszystko, co się wokół niego działo.

Wąż zauważył skamieniałą twarz Harry'ego i odsunął się nieco.

― **Czy coś cię martwi, Panie? **

― **N-nie **― wyjąkał odrętwiały.

Powinien ją zaatakować, oczywiście, powinien spróbować ją utopić czy cokolwiek, ale jego umysł i ciało, nie były gotowe do współpracy. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak powoli opuszcza wannę, ślizgając się po podłodze, po czym znika w…

W końcu jakby się odblokował i Harry wyskoczył z wody, opadł na kolana i szybko ruszył za wężem w kierunku jej drogi ucieczki, które okazało się szeroką na stopę rurą pod zlewem.

― Cholera! ― zaklął Harry. Miał kolejnego horkruksa w garści i pozwolił mu się wyślizgnąć ― znowu! Rura była zbyt wąska; nie zmieści się tam…

Zaraz!

Harry wstał i pochylił się nad zlewem. Też był horkruksem. Nadszedł czas, by w końcu to zaakceptował i wykorzystał swój potencjał. Magia Voldemorta już raz pozwoliła mu zmienić się w węża. Jeśli mógł zrobić to raz, co powstrzyma go przed powtórzeniem tego? Nie mogło być to przecież szczególnie trudne...

Zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie stało się, kiedy zmienił się ostatnim razem. Niestety, wszystko, co pamiętał, to strach i pragnienie ucieczki przed zawalającymi się kamieniami i głazami…

Zawiedziony, uklęknął przed wejściem rury.

Harry odmawiał poddania się. Wcisnął głowę i rękę do środka, poruszając nią w środku, nawet ryzykując utknięcia tam. Słyszał szum krwi w swoich uszach i gdzieś w oddali ciche syczenie węża.

― **Panie**...

Rura wydawała się teraz szersza, więc zaczął podążać za głosem…

W środku było ciemno i zimno, ale Harry zignorował ten dyskomfort. Rura wydawała się nieskończenie długa i wkrótce Harry poczuł jak jego mięśnie zaczynają protestować przeciwko tym nienormalnym dla jego ciała ruchom.

Zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie droga się rozdwajała, nasłuchując jakiegoś dźwięku.

― **Jestem tutaj, Panie**.

Harry momentalnie odwrócił się w lewą stronę, a jego długie ciało wślizgnęło się do większej rury, która prowadziła do kolejnej łazienki.

Ta była ciemniejsza i nieco brudniejsza niż poprzednia: podłogę pokrywały kości, a niektóre z nich przypominały mu ludzkie szczątki.

Czując mdłości, Harry natychmiast spróbował zawrócić i uciec z tego przeraźliwego miejsca.

― **Pan nigdy nie przybiera tej formy, gdy jest ze mną**...

Nagini była obok niego i Harry nagle poczuł się niezwykle przerażony jej nienormalną długością.

Zupełnie, jakby mogła zjeść go w mgnieniu oka, gdyby tylko tak zdecydowała.

Zamierzał już się bronić, kiedy nagle dotarło do niego, że zbliżający się do niego wąż nie brzmiał na podejrzliwego, a na zachwyconego.

― **I rzadko kiedy odwiedza mnie w moim legowisku**...

W następnej chwili już owijała się wokół niego bez końca.

―**Nagini**! ― syknął Harry, przerażony, wpierw dlatego, że sądził, iż stanie się jej obiadem, ale wówczas dotarło do niego, że wężyca nie miała zamiaru go zabić. Planowała coś znacznie gorszego.

― **Przestań!**.

Ale wąż nie słuchał, wciąż wijąc się wokół niego, przyciskając swoje umięśnione ciało do jego, jakby próbując się z nim kojarzyć…

Harry krzyknął i, ku jego uldze, znowu rozległ się zimny głos Voldemorta, który opuścił jego usta. Zrzucił ją z siebie i, nie czekając na jej reakcję, wypadł przez otwarte drzwi na pusty korytarz i pognał dalej, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.

Korytarze w dworze Malfoyów okazały się prawdziwym labiryntem dla biegającego po nich, spanikowanego nastolatka. Jako że nie było żadnego okna, nie mógł określić kierunku, w którym zmierzał; czuł, że się zgubił. Zmęczony i zasapany, w końcu przystanął i oparł się o stary gobelin na ścianie, biorąc głębokie wdechy. Był wyczerpany. Voldemort już odkrył, że uciekł, wyczuwał jego wściekłość. Harry mógł tylko się modlić, że spotka jakiegoś potulnego Śmierciożercę, który nie będzie zadawał mu pytań o brak różdżki i ubrań, a zamiast z tego z radością zaprowadzi go do najbliższego wyjścia.

Co, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, nie mogło przytrafić mu się po tej stronie wszechświata.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując uspokoić gwałtowne dreszcze wstrząsające jego ciałem. Nic nie mogło być gorsze niż to. Przerażony, zmarznięty i wkrótce rozdarty na strzępy ― nie, to był jego limit.

Ale odgłos wydawany przez obcasy szybko upewnił go, że był w błędzie.

Harry pospieszył do najbliższych drzwi i odkrył, że były zamknięte. Odmówił stania tak na otwartej przestrzeni, nie próbując nawet…

― Mój Panie?

W porządku, może był w błędzie ze swoimi poprzednimi przypuszczeniami.

Powoli wypuścił klamkę i odwrócił się do Bellatriks, która stała przed nim, starając się mu kłaniać i przyglądać jednocześnie, zupełnie jakby nigdy wcześniej ni widziała czegoś tak doskonałego. Nie domyślała się, że był sobowtórem, odkrył z ulgą Harry i momentalnie zaczął zastanawiać się, co Voldemort mógłby zrobić, gdyby złapano go na jego miejscu. Ale problem polegał na tym, że Czarny Pan nigdy nie dopuściłby do takiej sytuacji, co stawiało przed Harrym inny, nawet większy problem.

― Bellatriks? ― spróbował, jego głos był drżący i niepewny.

― T-tylko się zastanawiałam, Panie ― wyszeptała, oblizując wargi kilkakrotnie ― czy wszystko w porządku.

Harry musiał skorygować swoje wcześniejsze obserwacje. Ona nie tylko mu się przyglądała, ale pożerała go wzrokiem. Jej twarz była zaczerwieniona, oczy szeroko otwarte, a do tego pociła się obficie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy próba zakrycia się przed wzrokiem kobiety jakoś wpłynie na morale Voldemorta. Bo chociaż nie chciał tego przyznać, jej głodne spojrzenie działało na niego w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Na szczęście zdrowy rozsądek szybko zwyciężył, kiedy ogarnęła go odraza.

― Tak ― odpowiedział szorstko, starając się mówić zimnym głosem. ― A jest jakiś powód, by miało być inaczej?

― Nie, mój Panie ― powiedziała tak szybko, że jej głos się załamał ― Byłam tylko nieco zaskoczona… ale również zaszczycona i zachwycona, że zdecydowałeś się odwiedzić mnie w moich prywatnych komnatach… Czy, czy wybaczyłeś mi, Panie? To dlatego ostatniej nocy wysłałeś Rudolfa na misję za granicą?

― T-twoje… twoje komnaty? ― zająknął się Harry; miał wrażenie, że jego usta zrobione są z wiekowego pergaminu.

Pieprzyć jego godność; jedynym, czego pragnął, było krzyknąć i uciec.

― Tak ― szepnęła, kołysząc uwodzicielsko biodrami, gdy się do niego zbliżała. ― Mój Panie… wiesz, że staram się służyć ci w każdy możliwy sposób. Proś, o cokolwiek pragniesz, mój Panie ― wyszeptała zalotnie. ― A ja natychmiast to dla ciebie zrobię.

― Chcę twojej różdżki, Bellatriks ― powiedział sucho, szukając możliwości ucieczki. ― Oraz płaszcz. ― Była już tylko krok od niego, pochyliła się, a Harry odchylił, przyciskając plecy do twardej, drewnianej powierzchni drzwi za nim.

Wpierw zrzedła jej mina, kiedy usłyszała jego słowa, po czym uśmiechnęła się i uklękła przed nim posłusznie. Harry nie mógł stwierdzić, co zamierzała zrobić, ponieważ jego umysł zaprzątnęła kolejna fala wściekłości Voldemorta.

― Pospiesz się i daj mi… ― wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, a kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył jak jej usta niemal dotykają jego sflaczały członek.

Żołądek Harry'ego wywrócił się na drugą stronę. Złapał jej włosy i odepchnął ją, ale głośny, wściekły krzyk zatrzymał go, przeszywając serce Harry'ego każdą sylabą.

― CO SIĘ TUTAJ DZIEJE?!

Ciemnowłosa kobieta odwróciła się na ten głos, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w czystym szoku. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, po czym przeniosła przerażone spojrzenie między stojącym w rogu Voldemortem i idealną kopią opierającą się o drzwi. Wydawała się na granicy omdlenia, odsuwając się od nich, a jej oczy były pełne łez.

― P-panie ― wycharczała. ― Panie… proszę… nie… nie rozumiem. Panie!

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę.

― Nie, Panie, proszę. B-błagam!

― Obliviate!

Potężne zaklęcie uderzyło prosto w pierś Bellatriks i posłało na podłogę, gdzie straciła przytomność.

Dopiero wtedy Voldemort podszedł do Harry'ego, który leniwie zastanawiał się, czy umrze teraz, czy dopiero za chwilę.

Ich szkarłatne oczy spotkały się; jedne z nich wypełniało zakłopotanie, drugie płonęły z wściekłości.

― Dobrze się bawisz… DZIWKO?!

I Voldemort spoliczkował go mocno, ostrą krawędzią paznokcia pozostawiając głęboki znak na delikatnej skórze Harry'ego.

Ale chłopak nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, ani nie spróbował strząsnąć uścisku ręki mężczyzny z ramienia. Zamiast tego, powoli wyprostował się, patrząc spokojnie na Voldemorta.

― Teraz udajesz męczennika? Gotowy na śmierć ― za co? Nie ułatwię ci tego, Potter! Jesteś mi winien odpowiedzi!

I, z tymi słowy, świat przed oczami Harry'ego znowu pociemniał.


End file.
